Una academia de qué?
by Albertino
Summary: Veremos a Peter Confrontar diferentes situaciones en este nuevo universo, podrá regresar a casa? (si muy mal summary pero si leen esto denle una oportunidad neta,neta XD)
1. Elcomienzo

Capítulo 1

"El comienzo"

———————————————————————

Nota

" Diálogo "

( pensando )

Sigh = suspiró

•No soy dueño de ninguno de los personajes que aparecerán en la historia

———————————————————————

Una figura se posa sobre la punta del Empire State, esa figura es nada más y nada menos que nuestro amigable vecino el hombre araña.

"Fiu…. Después de una buena patrulla sigue un buen almuerzo" mira el hot dog que está en sus manos "te amo, pero ahora tengo que destruirte"…… después de darle un par de mordiscos ve a lo lejos un par de explosiones " parece que se acabó el almuerzo sigh…. Hora de ir al trabajo, aunque no me pague pero meh no es algo que me preocupe, bueno si pero no es lo importante" voltea a todos lados (nota mental dejar de hablar solo)

En ese momento El hombre-Araña se habienta del Empire State, cae a gran velocidad pero antes que toque el suelo lanza una telaraña a un edificio que lo ayuda a columpiarse a gran velocidad

Mientras tanto en el lugar de la explosión

"Creo que con eso será suficiente para llamar su atención y cuando esté aquí lo destriparé, desmembraré y comeré cada parte hasta que mi cuerpo quede bañando en su sucia sangre de héroe. Hahahahahahahaha " termina de decir Carnage mientras está arriba de una pila de cadáveres desmembrados,

Carnage baja de esa pila, la observa por varios segundo que para los científicos que sobrevivieron parecían horas, Carnage los voltea a ver y les menciona " no creen que es una obra de arte, es bellísimo si o no chicos" en ese monento ve a una científica que horrorizada ve al piso para ya no observar esa escena que solo muestra horror y muerte,

Carnage llega a ella la ve y con una sonrisa que horrorizaría hasta el héroe más valiente dice " qué pasó cariño te doy una manita" la agarra de la cabeza y con sus zarcillos abre sus hijos mientras que otros se van adentrando por sus oídos nariz y boca, ella poco a poco es asfixiada y con horror ve la escena antes sus ojos y mientras pierde el aire Carnage dice " no es bello el cómo poco a poco pierdes el aire y tus pulmones son llenados por mi,que tu cerebro esté lleno y a punto de colapsar por mis zarcillo y que cada parte de tu cuerpo lucha por vivir,!oh Dios mío eso me trae una excitación que no puedes imaginar!! Hahahahaha"

La mujer con lágrimas en sus ojos suplica que alguien la ayude

Antes de que Carnage la matara llega una gran onda sonora la cual hace que Carnage se retuerze de dolor y pega un gran grito aaaaaahhhhhrrrrgggg!!!!!

" por favor cletus deja a la dama en paz, ella no es tu tipo " menciona El Hombre-Araña mientras rescata a la mujer con su telaraña " está bien señorita?"

"Ahora estoy mejor gracia muchas gracias Hombre-Araña pensé que moriría y y " comenta la señora

"Tranquila estará a salvo ahora valla con sus colegas y vallan a la salida mientras yo detenido a este rufián" la señora asiente con la cabeza

Spider-Man baja al suelo y le dice a Carnage " vamos Cletus cuantas veces tenemos que hacer esto" ( cada vez que me tengo que enfrentar a él logró ganar, aunque al final pierda más tan sólo pensar cuantos huesos rotos y órganos internos sangrando me entra un escalofrío y miedo)

"Araña arañita al fin que llegas, ya me estaba aburriendo y pensé, porque no matar lenta y dolorosamente a esas personas, pero como me quitaste mi diversión….. ahora tu serás la mía HAHAHAHAHAHA"

Spider-Man se pone en posición de pelea ( si, definitivamente esto va a doler y mucho)

Carnage lentamente transforma sus manos en grandes garras al igual que salen zarcillos afilados por su espalda " qué pasó arañita a caso el gato te comió la lengua "

" bueno digamos que si, pero es lo que ella hace regularmente jejeje" dice Spider-Man

Spider-man la puerta está cerrada no podemos abrirla" dice uno de los científicos

voltea por un instante descuidando a Carnage el cual se abalanza con sus dos garras, Spider-man logra verlo y lo esquiva moviéndose a su lado izquierdo pero no logra esquivar los zarcillos que logran hacer pequeños Cortese en los brazos y piernas del arácnido, este aprovecha el impulso dando media voltereta y poniendo una mano en el suelo logrando impulsarse para dar distancia entre él y el villano

" vamos Cletus no tenemos que hacer esto ya sabes pelear y tod….que?

Carnage se lanza así el techo y destruye las luces que alumbran el lugar en ese momento manda varios zarcillos los cueles Spider-man logró esquivar cuando logra caer a 5 metros de los civiles

Carnage cae desde arriba de Spider-Man pero este logra esquivarlo pero no fue suficiente ya que lo agarró del pie y lo azota una, otra,otra,otra y otra vez logrando abollar el grueso piso de metal luego lo lanza directamente a la puerta donde están los civiles

Spider-man suelta un grito de dolor " Spider-man, estás bien?

" si, solo son unos cuantos huesos rotos y sangrado interno, pero al menos ya no duele la cabeza jeje" ( tengo que mantenerme consciente si quiero salvar a las personas y a mi)

Carnage se acerca tan lenta mente que Spider-Man le da miedo ( rayos, me molesta cuando hace eso) " veamos porque no abre la puerta?" Dice Spider-Man

Los controles de la puerta fueron dañados cuando él entró" dice mientras apunta a Carnage

"Qué pasó araña, Ya te cansaste?, es una pena y yo que quería divertirme más tiempo"

" quédense aquí trataré de detenerlo por un momento para abrirles la puerta" menciona Spider-man

Carnage se abalanzó contra spider-man este aprovecha para lanzarle telaraña a los ojos lo cual aprovecha para azotarlo contra la pared mientras es impactado, Spider-Man le lanza varias arhacno bombas las cuales atrapan a Carnage por un momento

(Bueno eso funciono mejor de lo que esperaba)piensa Spider-man "ahora abrir la puerta"

Ok veamos" agarra las puertas con ambas manos y logra abrirla

Vamos salgan ya…. Espera " detiene Spiderman a uno de los científicos " que estában haciendo para que un maniático quisiera venir aquí?"

"No se lo que estábamos trabajando es en un portal dimensional pero no funciona como queremos, lo maximo que hace es transportarnos a otras partes del planeta tierra de una manera aleatoria "

Spiderman piensa en lo que dice " ok vallace ya en cuanto salgan llamen a la policia y dígales que contacten a los vengadores puedo confiar en usted", el científico asiente con la cabeza

Carnage se libera, mira a la araña con con diversión ya que sabe que no podrá derrotarlo solo

Hahahaha"

(Rayos si logro encender el portal y logro aumentar la energía al igual que La ondas para aumentar el rango de telestrasportacion) piensa Spiderman al ver a Carnage riendo

(Ok apliquemos la misma técnica)

Carnage se abalanza en contra de Spiderman logrando conectar un golpe pero este logra bloquearlo con ambas manos Carnage al ver esto lanza una pata que logra impactar en la cara de Spiderman lo cual lo saca volando se detiene cuando impacta en la pared, sin darle tiempo Carnage sigue con su ataque e impacta con dos grandes dagas que se formaron en sus manos,pero Spiderman apenas logra esquivar y aprovecha que Carnage incrustó sus dagas en la pared para conectarle un puñetazo y una patada que logra impactar en su nuca así logrando dar una pequeña distancia lanza dos telarañas a la pared y se impulsa hacia Carnage logrando conectar sus pies en la cabeza hundiéndolo aún más en la pared logrando hacer distancia lanza varias arachno bombas logrando detenerlo por un momento

"Ok lo mantendrá inmóvil por un par de minutos, bueno a lo mejor no tanto"

Se acerca a la caja de control del portal y empieza a trabajar

" si logro por un momento que encienda lo podré enviar a la zona negativa, tal vez no sea Reed Richard pero si se algunos trucos" mientras Spiderman estaba en la zona de controles del portal Carnage logra salirse y ve a Spiderman aprovecha que está distraído y lanza un zarcillo que logra atravesar su muñeca destruyendo uno de sus lanzaredes

Argh!!!!! Maldicion!!"

Qué pasó? Te lastime lo siento Hahahahaha!!"

No Cletus solo fue un rasguño, pero creo que llego tu transporte" Spiderman enciende el portal el cual empieza a succionar con fuerza Spiderman logra adherirse gracias a que logro pegar varias telarañas al suelo " qué pasó Carnage la araña te comió la lengua"

Carnage enojado apenas podía mantenerse ya que el portal era muy fuerte "no araña esto todavía no termina Hahahahaha"

Carnage aprovecha la fuerza y cambio la dirección hacia Spiderman, sorprendido Spiderman no alcanza a reaccionar y recibe el golpe de lleno logrando dañar los controles del portal,

Spiderman logra recomponerse a tiempo y logra conectarle un golpe en la cara de Cletus mandándolo a volar directo al portal

"Maldicion, ugghh!! Duele al menos ya pasó hora de cerrar el portal" Spiderman comienza a presionar botones "ok parece que no funciona y dudo que aguante mucho en este estado"

Después de buscar todas las opciones posibles se encontró si salida

" bueno creo que solo queda una sola opción, dios siempre e querido decir esto,

¡!! SPIDER SMASH!!!

Con ese golpe logra apagar el portal "Fiuu ya terminó" revisa sus lanzatelarañas " ya no tengo telaraña gasta casi toda la telaraña que tenía en el combate contra Carnage, arrgh!! Duele creo que eso dejará una marca mañana"

Spiderman se dirige a la salida de donde se encuentra el portal

Pero sin imaginárselo el portal se enciende de nuevo y con una fuerza mayor a la que había antes

Spiderman se adhiere al piso pero no logra mantenerse mucho tiempo ya que está muy herido

" siempre la suerte Parke, rayos creo que no lo lograre ugghh!!

Spiderman dice esa última parte mientras es Absorbido por el portal

Que le deparara a nuestro héroe


	2. llegando a un acuerdo

Capítulo 2

«Llegando a un acuerdo»

( pensamientos)

"Hablando"

No soy dueño de ninguno de los personajes

———————————————————————

"Mmm…. Porque hay tanto ruido?"en eso busca la fuente del ruido, cuando su sentido arácnido explota, en eso logra impulsarse con sus brazos esquivando una mano gigantesca

"ugh!! Cada movimiento que hago mi cuerpo grita de dolor" en eso observa como un robot gigantesco está destruyen saliendo del suelo destruyendo lo que se encuentra a su alrededor

Voltea a la calle y ve a varias personas huyendo del robot, en ese observa a una chica atrapada entre los escombros y antes de que el Hombre araña valla ayudarla escucha un gran estruendo, volteando en dirección al robot y con una mirada de sorpresa observa como el robot cae hacia atrás

en eso escucha un grito, al buscar de donde proviene ve a un chico cayendo,se lanza hacia el atrapandolo

" oye amigo estás bien? te puedes parar?"pregunta el hombre araña

"No, no puedo me rompí las piernas al saltar "

" no te preocupes te sentare en el suelo,"

en eso suena otra explocion no muy lejos de ahí

Bueno, te dejo ocupa salvar a esas personas de los robots, hasta luego" el hombre araña se despide con un movimiento de mano, pero antes que se aleje lo suficiente

Oye!!!...quien eres? le grita el muchacho

soy tu amigable vecino el hombre araña" antes de que logre alejarse mas

suena por unas altavoces !! La prueba se acabo !!

"Espera dijo prueba? pero que prueba?" se espera un momento para ver que sucede ( hasta ahora mi sentido aracnido no me avisado de nada)

En eso ve a una ancia acercandose que se dirige hacia el chico que salvo hace un momento ( espera lo beso en la cabeza,eso es un poco raro, bueno a menos que la conozca pero dudo que sea el caso)

en eso escucha que ella es una heroe que se llama recovery girl y su poder es sanar a las personas con tan solo besarlas

( con que ese es su poder, wow es bastante util aunque un poco extraña la manera que lo hace) en ese momento El hombre araña es sacado de sus pensamientos cuando alguien se hacerca a el

La anciana ve al hombre araña y le dice "tú también te miras bastante lastimado, ven acércate " e intenta besarlo

"yo estoy bien Gracias creo que no lo necesito, pero de nuevo muchas gracias" dice hombre araña mientras agita las manos de un lado a otro de manera desesperada

después de eso se retira, pero no muy lejos ya que al dar un par de pasos cae desmayado a causa del las heridas y la pérdida de sangre ocurridas por la pelea que tuvo contra Carnage

**Al dia siguente **

"Sigh… donde estoy? Espera este no es mi cuarto y esta no es mi cama, mi cama no es tan comoda, pero que bien se siente"

voltea a los lados viendo a dos personas una de echas es un chica de pelo rubio con un traje morado ( es bastante linda)

la otra persona es un hombre que al parecer sus extremidades son de madera al igual su máscara que solo deja al descubierto sus ojos

Eh? Hola?"

" Hola, que bueno que despiertas , pensabamos que no depertarias tan pronto, por cierto kamui voy avisarle al director que ya despert..."

no es necesario, ya le avise mientras hablabas" interumpe Kamui a Mt Lady

" pero como?, sabes no me agradas" molesta se da media vuelta dandole la espalda

" disculpen quienes son ustedes? digo pueden ser villanos, pero no tienen pinta de serlo a menos que sea una fachada para asi llamar refuerzos para acorralarme y robar mi sangre para hacer clones mio asi haciendome creer que soy un clon y el clon es el verdadero yo, entrando en una dudas sonre mi existencia misma todo eso mientras yo descanso en esta comodisima cama sin siquiera imaginarme lo que está sucediendo" comenta el hombre araña con ojos bien abiertos a la posibilidad de que suceda

los pro heroes se ven por un momento pensando en lo raro que es el chico que se encuentra frente a ellos

" no niño, no somos villanos ni esta es una facha ni nada por el estilo al contrario... me presento soy el pro hero Kamui!!"

okey buen nombre chico tronco"

que dijiste" irritado Kamui le dice " soy kamui niño, no el chico tronco entendido"

esta bien, esta bien no te enojes solo decia, no es para tanto"

en ese momento entran por la puerta 3 figuras una de ellas es pequeña, la otra es grande la otra es delgada

Hola, buenos días"

Todos voltean y los héroes hacen una reverencia al mismo tiempo "buenos días"

El hombre araña solo seguia el caninar de las personas que acaban de entrar, en eso una de ellas se acerca agarra una silla y la pone frente a la cama del hombre araña

" hola, descansaste?" Le dice el sujeto o mejor dicho perro?

El hombre araña sorprendido se pellizca para ver si lo que ve es verdad

(Ouch...creo que no fue suficientemente fuerte)… hola? "

Hola joven cómo sigue de sus heridas?" no se sabe qué es aunque parece que su aspecto es una combinación de un oso, ratón o perro

Bien, mejor Gracias por preguntar" dice el hombre araña examinando con la mirada no solo al que esta enfrente de el sino a los otros dos que entraron con el , este aprovechando que no pueden ver para donde ve gracias a su mascara,

"Bueno joven me presento soy Nezu el director de la UA

"UA ? que es eso?"

no sabes que es? que raro?,bueno le explico es una escuela que le enseña a los estudiantes a ser héroes para que en un futuro se vuelvan pro-héroes, el que ve a mi izquierda es El héroe no.1 en el mundo All-Might y el que está recargado en la puerta es Eraserhead " dice el director de manera muy calmada y amistosa

"mucho gusto" saluda el hombre araña un tanto nervioso

Así que dígame cómo se llama usted y cuál es su Quirk"

me llamo Peter en cuanto a el Quirk? Se refiere al poder? " este mira al director el cual asiente con la cabeza "Eeehh ( le dire mis poderes omitiendo mi sentido aracnido todavía no me siento tranquilo ante la situacion pero vere como se desarrolla este asunto) bueno puedo hacer lo que una araña puede como el adherirme a las paredes, súper fuerza, agilidad, velocidad y resistencia sobre humana y puedo lanzar redes"

mmm... interesante pero una pregunta, las arañas no tienen super fuerza ni gran velocidad?" pregunta el director con interes

oh bueno es que debe de saber que las araña tiene ciertas características como poder levantar cierta cantidad de veces su propio peso y saltar cierta distancia en cuando a su altura, asi que yo tengo esas características

okey... un quirk bastante impresinante, no todos los dias escuchas que un chico tenga varios quirk , la mayoria de las veces solo tienen un quirk o a lo mucho dos pero es rara la vez que tienen mas de tres como es en tu casp" todo lo dicho es escuchado por All Might y Eraserhead

"mira muchacho sabemos que no eres de por aqui, asi que ya di la verdad, de donde provienes? " dice Eraserhead

"porque dice eso, yo entre a las pruebas para quedar en la academia" responde el hombre araña un tanto nervioso

" tranquilo joven le eplicaremos porque Eraserhead dice eso, vera"

[Flashback]

_director se a encontrado una brecha en la seguridad , al parecer es una persona"_

_porque dice es?"_ con tranquiladad pregjnta el director

_sencillo director, en la practica tenemos una cantidad de alumnos que están haciendo la prueba y ellos tiene una tarjeta la cual logran pasar sin ningun problema, asi que cualquier cosa que entre y no tenga un pase sera un intruso_"

_eso ya lo se solo que es muy dificil que entren a la academia y mucho mas que lleguen a este punto, no suenen las alarmas no queremos que los jovenes entren en panico, quiero que busquen en que seccion de la pruebas se encuentra el intruso ya que la localicen envien varios Pro heroes a la zona pero que sea de manera discreta, entendido?"_

_en ese momento varios heroes que estan en la sala empezaron a preguntarse entre ellos_

_creen que sea un villano" pregunta _analizando la informacion ya dada

_lo dudo, ningun villano es tan idiota como para atacar a la UA y mas aun en tiempo de prueba en donde hay mas Por heroes en la academia y sus alrededores "_

_o puede que sea una trampa, a lo mejor quieren que nos concentremos en eso mientra tratan de infiltrase por otro lado"_

_tranquilos todos, en primera no se estan infiltrando por otro lado ya que las alarmas sonarian de nuevo, segundo solo es una pequeña brecha sea lo que sea sera facil de solucionar"_

_dice el director con tranquilad a la ves con autoridad_

_director lo encontramos_"

_Que me pueden decir del infiltrado"_

_esta desmayado... dicen que Recovery Girl quiere sanarlo"_

_digale que no lo haga, llevenolo a la enfermeria ahi sera tratado y quiero a dos Pro heroes ahi con el , en cuanto despierte avisenme para hablar con el"_

_entendido señor "_

**[Fin del Flashback]**

eso fue lo sucedido, aparte no hay registros de un estudiante con ese nombre ni con ese tipo de Quirk, asi que joven Peter diganos la verdad puede confiar plena mente en nosotros"

(rayos!! porque tenia que caer en una academia de heroes aunque de alguna manera me podrian ayudar ya que no conozco literal nada ya que estoy en otro universo... vamos concentrate Peter estoy seguro de que son heroes pero me creeran que vengo de otro universo, si en esta linea de trabajo todo puede paras) Perdido en sus pensamientos de preocupacion.

" bueno veran esto es un poco complicado para mi decirlo ya que puede que no me crean aunque sea la pura verdad ¡sigh! bueno aqui voy ehm yo vengo de otro universo y llegue aqui acausa que tuve un combate con un villano y la unica forma de derrotarlo era mandarlo a una dimension alterna a la mia pero

despues de mandarlo a esa dimensión algo salio mal y aqui estoy hehe!" nervioso Peter se agarea la nuca

" no espero aue me crean pero estoy diciendo la pura verdad"

"crees que te creeremo eso niño, se nota que no sabes mentir" acusa Eraserhead

que?! no estoy mintiendo estoy diciendo la verdad, que necesidad tendria yo de mentirles?

El chico tiene razon aizawa, aparte le creo, por la manera que salvo a ese chico midoriya, se nota que no es un villano o algo por el estilo"

no me importa lo que digas All Might, yo no le creo, usted que opina director Nezu?

"yo le creo, en el trabajo de heroes nos debemos de esperar cualquier cosa, aunque esta es nuestra primera vez con este tipo de casos" responde el director

gracias director nezu, por creerme"

no hay de que niño ahora respondeme una preguntas, eres heroe en tu universo? cuanto tiempo llevas siendo heroe? en tu mundo todos los humanos tienen poderes? y como los obtuvistes?"

bueno verá, soy heroe desde los 14 años actualmente tengo 17, llevo por ende 3 años siendo heroe y no, no soy el ayudante de uno, yo soy el heroe

y no, solo aproximadamente el 20% porciento de la poblacion tiene poderes y se le llama mutantes no son tan queridos por la sociedad en general,

obtuve mis poderes recien cumpliendo 14 años cuando una araña genéticamente modificada con radiación me pico la mano, despues de ahi obtuve los poderes que tengo ahora" dijo Peter contestando sus preguntas

okey, mire por la situación que esta pasando ahora de encontrarse enun mundo nuevo, le propongo algo, que le parece si hacemos esto" con las manos juntas y dando un silencio que duró segundos

Podremos rentarle un departamento por un mes ya que entren los alumnos buscaremos quien quiere darle asiloya que usted es un estudiante del extranjero que gracias a una beca entro aquí, en vez de mantener todos sus gastos viviendo solo podremos apoyar a la familia que le de asilo que le parece? Dijo el directo una tranquilidad que peter podría envidiarle

Pero hay un problema yo ni siquiera soy de aquí, ni aplique a esta academia podrían sospechar, aparte yo llevo 3 años siendo héroe no veo la necesidad de entrar en la academia aparte en verdad no quiero que ustedes salgan afectados al querer ayudarme" Peter dijo con un poco de pena a causa de su disponibilidad de ayudarlo

Si ya lo sabemos pero mírelo de esta forma, usted aprende cosas que a lo mejor no pasó por su cabeza y aprende a lidiarlas a la vez que con su experiencia pueda ayudar a sus compañeros en ciertas situaciones digamos que es una retroalimentación de conocimiento, en cuanto a sus datos es sencillo"

Pondremos en teoría su vida omitiendo que es de otro universo es bastante facil más cuando la policia está de nuestro lado y más aún cuando alguien necesita ayuda "

En verdad se los agradezco mucho signo que estaremos encantados de ayudarlo si o no chicos?" Le pregunta el director a los héroes que lo acompañan

Claro director, me encantaría ayudar a este joven que está pasando por un momento de dificultad" dice All Might con una gran sonrisa y dándole el pulgar arriba hacia Peter

Si claro cómo usted diga" dijo Aizawa con su clásico tono de voz

Bueno ya que está todo arreglado nos retiramos que diga descansando joven Parker no vemos luego," se despide el director mientras sale por la puerta al igual que All Might y Aizawa

(Cielos, Dios que me esperará en este nuevo mundo?,qué pasará con la tía May? Ella me nesecita más que nunca y por no medir bien la situaciónme encuentro en otro universo,Acaso encontrare una manera de regresar? Son tantas cosas en tan pocoo tiempo) Se hace estas preguntas mientras unas cuantas lagrimas recorren su cara.

———————————————————————

**Quiero hacer una aclaraciónes**

**-Este Peter estará más basado en los cómics **

**-Se basará la historia en el anime **

**-Es mi primera historia que hago así que disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía **

**-No soy dueño de los personajes **

**-Ya es todo**

**Dejen su comentario y opinión acerca que les pareció el capítulo **

**Que tengan un excelente día o noche **

**Hasta la proxima**


	3. Creando nuevos lazos

Capítulo 3

«creando nuevos lazos»

( pensamientos)

"Hablando"

No soy dueño de ninguno de los personajes

———————————————————————

{POV - Peter}

Vamos tengo que levantarme si no se me va hacer tarde" esto mientras se sienta en la cama y se frota los ojos, en eso ve el reloj " Que!! falta media hora para que empiece la clase"

_si ahi estoy yo, preparandome para ir a clases, verán despues de que me hicieran una visita el director de la UA al dia siguiente me recogieron, me trageron aqui un pequeño apartamento y me pidieron que les contara mas de mi tiempo como heroe_

_después me explicaron como estaba la situacion de heroes y que no puedo ser heroe hasta que tenga un permiso, pero si lo hago sin ese permiso la policia tratara de arrestar, aunque tuve una pequeña discucion hacerca de eso no, tuve otra mas que resignarme sera dificil pero tengo que hacer caso a las reglas_

l_uego me indicaron como es mi vida aqui, que soy huerfano y una institución de heroes en NY se hizo cargo de mi, como era el mejor de los heroes que se encontraban ahi me enviaron para aca, acausa de "ser el mejor" la academia por primera y ultima ves acepto a un alumno mas de los que acepta, suena sencillo y facil de recordar ahora ir a la escuela_

_todavia faltan 5 minutos para entrar, si voy corriendo con todas mis fuerzas si llego, lo bueno que solo esta a un par de cuadras de aqui_"

**{Fin POV-Peter}**

( podria llegar mas rapido si me fuera columpiando, pero no quiero llamar la atencion)

en eso escucha unos gritos y ve que una tienda esta siendo asaltada ( bueno,no pasa nada si solo los envuelvo como un regalo para los policias,nada de golpes) una sonrisa se marca en su cara, se mete dentro de un callejon y mientras trepa la pared se quita la parte superior del uniforme

n la tienda

Vamos danos todo el dinero YA!!!! " le grita un asaltante que tiene forma de guepardo humanoide

Rapido!! antes de que llegue un Heroe" con desesperación uno de los ladrones que es un hombre lobo " vez algo" le dice al otro ladron que tambien es hombre lobo que se encuentra en la puerta, se asoma y al no ver nada se direje con sus compañeros

ya esta!! vamonos "antes de salir

chicos si buscan la veterinaria esta del otro lado, aparte dudo que aqui dejen entrar animales o sea lo que ustedes son " frente a ellos se encuentra el hombre araña

Quien demonios eres tu "

soy el hombre araña "

no suenas como un hombre, mas como un chico, si el chico araña"

que paso niño araña acaso perdiste a tu mami" se rie los ladrones

Spidey paso una mano por su cara y suspira pesadamente" ok hagamos esto rapido"

uno de los ladrones le lanza un golpe el cual El hombre araña lo esquiva en eso lo golpea en el higado haciendo que este caiga al suelo del dolor, en eso lo envielve en telaraña para que no se escape

mientras los otros dos veian esto el hombre guepardo sale corriendo, antes de que lo detenga, el otro ladron se abalanza impidiendo a Peter el paso

vamos perrito ocupas que te pongan tus vacunas" brinca sobre el ladron callendo sobre su espalda para darle una patada a los pies haciedo que caiga aprovechando lo envuelve en telaraña "calleron dos, falte uno"

"creo que logre escaparme, hehehe nadie puede alcanzarme soy demaciado veloz" en eso es detenido en seco callendo de cara al suelo " pero que? que es es" no pudo terminar ya que fue envuelto en telaraña

"que paso kitty a caso la araña te comio la lengua" dice El hombre araña mientras carga al ladron, mientras se dirige a la tienda

al llegar pone al ladron junto a los otros dos y sacudiéndose la manos agarra un papel y pone su firma "un pequeño regalo de su amigable vecino el hombre araña"

antes de salir "Hombre araña espera, queria agradecerte por detenerlos, en verdad, ocupo el dinero y no se que haria si se lo hubieran llevaran" dice el hombre con un gesto que muestra tristeza

"Tranquilo señor ya todo esta bien, no ocupa agradecerme y aca entre nos le recomiendo guardar el dimero debajo del colchon es lo que yo hago " se dirije a la puerta y con una movimiento de mano se despide del señor

(no pasa nada si llego 5 minutos tarde) piensa Peter al llegar a unos arboles fuera de la escuela y procede a ponerce la parte de arriba del uniforme y procede a entrar " tranquilo peter todo saldra bien, aqui vamos" se dice ask mismo peter despues de respirar profundamente

**Dentro de la academia**

(salón 1-A, salón 1-A,)se repite Peter mientras pasa por los pasillos buscando su salón "aqui esta, espero no haber llegado tan tarde"

al entrar se encuentra que no hay nadie, "lo mejor sera dejar la mochila y buscarlos"

mientras pasa por los pasillos por la ventana logra ver a su profesor a su profesor "ahi estan, al parecer no llevan mucho de haber empezado debo apresurame, pero si me voy por los pasillos tardare mucho en llegar, mejor salgo por la ventana" en eso abre una de las ventanas, se posa en la orilla y antes de saltar

oye!! porque intentas saltar? te puedes lastimar" peter voltea y ve a una chica con cabello largo color azul claro llegando a las piernas, al parecer tiene la misma edad que Peter

no te preocupes linda estare bien, hasta luego" despues de decir esto peter se avienta logrando caer al suelo con gracia (le dije linda, no es que no lo sea pero...bueno no importa) piensa peter mientras se dirige a su nuevo grupo

Aizawa ve como llega Peter llega " Parker-san llega 8 minutos tarde,puedo saber a que se debe esto en su primer dia" esto es dicho mientras los demas alumnos ven de manera extraña a Peter

"el cambio de horario, todavia no me acostumbro bien hehe" de manera nerviosa se rie Peter mientras se agarra la parte trasera de su cuello

"vuelve a llegar tarde y lo castigare, entendido" con una sonrisa macabra le dice Aizawa a Peter

peter nomas aciente con rapides ante lo dicho por su profesor

"como veran chicos tienen un compañero mas, pero no perdamos mas tiempo, Parker!!" lanza una pelota a la cara de Peter tratando de agarrarlo desprevenido,pero este logrando atraparla sin problemas

"esta pelota para que profesor?"

"como llegaste tarde seras el primero de lanzar la pelota, esto siendo una de las pruebas fisicas que van a tener, asi que sientete libre de usar tu Quirk

para cumplir con las pruebas, entendido" Peter nomás asiente ante lo dicho por aizawa

"por cierto ocupa ponerse el uniforme deportivo y quitate esa máscara, no queras que piensen que tienes ocho ojos hehe"

"cierto,pero asi estoy bien la ropa no hace tanta diferencia,gracias profesor" (siento como los ojos de mis compañeros estan sobre mi) procede a quitarse la máscara y ponerla dentro de su pantalon

(ok,ok relajate puedes aventar carros a decenas de metros, que no puedas con una pelota, recuerda todo esta en la muñeca, ok aqui voy) Peter con pelota en mano la lanza con tanta fuerza que genero una pequeña onda de aire

"nada mal Parker, 650 metros, bueno que pase el siguiente"

despues de varias pruebas toco la prueba de agarre ahi un chico se acerca a Peter

"hola, soy izuku midoriya"

"eh... hola izuku, soy Peter,Peter Parker un gusto en conocerte"

"igualmente... te queria decir Peter que gracias" dice un poco apenado

gracias? de que ?" pregunta Peter un poco confundido

por salvarme ya sabes en la prueba de admisión, tu me salvaste de que me estampara en el suelo"

oh!...em si por nada pero como supiste... la mascara claro hehe, no tienes de que agradecer al final es lo que hacemos o bueno tenemos que hacer"

cierto tienes razon, por cierto Peter como cuanto sacaste"

te refieres a esta prueba la de agarre?" izuku asiente, peter observa la maquina medidora " al parecer 2000 kilos y tu"

Que 2 toneladas!!!! eso es increible!!!!" dice Izuku asombrado por la cifra

"si lo se izuku pero tranquilo y a la proxima no lo digas tan fuerte, no quiero llamar la atención ya es mucho que sea un nuevo"

Nuevo? si acabamos de entrar en teoria todos somos nuevos"

si, lo se, pero... sabes asi dejalo,como te fue en esta prueba? "

no tan bien como a ti solo logre hacer 56 kilos "dice izuki con tristeza

peter al ver esto le dice " no te sientas mal, verás que en un futuro vas a mejorar tu tranquilo" le dedica una sonrisa

ya acabo esta prueba vamos a la otra" dice peter mientras midoriya asiente

**_[Time Skip - Salto de tiempo]_**

atencion niños aqui estan sus resultados total de todad la pruebas que realizaron" aizawa muestra los resultados

quedando peter en 4 lugar " al menos no me fue tal mal, pense que me iría peor" observa el ultimo lugar y ve el nombre de Izuku, el cual tiene a un lado de el " "izuku amigo...eh no te preocupes para mi que no expulsaran a nadie, confia en mi"

"no estoy tan seguro Peter"

"por cierto niños lo de la expulsión fue mentira, solo fue para que dieran lo mejor de si, bueno ya se acabo la clase por ahora,nos vemos mas tarde ya se pueden ir"

"vez Izuku todo salio bien,"

"lo se pero quede en ultimo lugar si hubiera sido de verdad hubiese sido expulsado"

"tal vez, pero el hubiera no existe, bueno la palabra si pero, si me entiendes verdad, la cuestion es que solo queda que entrenes para que a la proxima no quedes en ultimo lugar"

lo se Peter pero es dificil entrenar con este Quirk y.." en eso es interrumpido por Peter

"mira se que nos acabamos de conocer pero que te parece si te ayudo a controlarlo, ya sabes todos pasamos por eso, te parece bien? " le pregunta Peter

"si me agrada la idea, gracias Peter"

"bueno creo que es hora de irnos" en eso Peter se aleja

"oye el camino es por aca" le grita Izuku

"lo se, pero tengo un atajo" en eso empieza a trepar por la pared de la academia miemtras izuku lo ve desde el suelo sorprendido

al llegar a la ventana que da al piso en el cual se encuentra su salon

"al menos me puse la mascara nadie mas de la academia sabran mi identidad bueno solo los de mi salon"

al caminar por los pasillos que da a su salon oye una voz que le habla al voltear se encuentra con la misma chica de ase rato

"Oye, quien te crees para hacer eso?"le cuestiona la chica

"nadie, solo tu amigable vecino el hombre araña "

"asi que eres el hombre araña?, escuche hablar de ti cuando venia a la academia, al parecer detuviste un asalto" le dice un chico alto cabello rubio

"no, ese no era yo, me estas confundiendo con alguien mas" nervioso peter se da media vuelta para alejarse

"oye espera, queria preguntarte, si tienes licencia porque estas en la academia?" Peter voltea viendolos directamente, al parecer estan un poco nerviosos ya que no saben a que o quien esta viendo

"no, no soy heroe ni tengo licencia provisional, solo vi que podia ayudar y lo hice, no se necesita otra razón y por cierto un gusto en conocerlos aunque no se su nombre hehe" en eso peter se va a su salon dejando a los jovenes pensativos por lo que antes dicho

"tiene sentido, tenemos porderes si podemos ayudar tenemos que hacerlo, bueno hasta que tengamos un tipo de licencia,no creen Mirio y Tamaki"

"yo ceeo que si Nejire, bueno que les parece si vamos a comer" les dice mirio a su dos amigos

Peter entra al salon deja su mascara en la mochila y se arregla el uniforme (bueno eso fue algo... raro,pero ya tengo hambre donde estara la cafetera?)

en eso sale peter y choca con una chica

lo siento, disculpame no estaba poniendo atencion y..."no logro terminar ya que lachica lo interrumpe

no te preocupes en veces soy un poco distraida y torpe" dice la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro

peter al verla bien se da cuenta de su peculiar color piel siendo este color rosa al igual que su cabello y sus ojos negros con una iris amarilla

asi que eres Parker cierto?" la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro le pregunta a peter

eh.. si soy yo Peter Parker" le extiende la mano estrechandola con la chica

yo soy Mina ashido un gusto en conocerte Peter"

el gusto es mio Mina"

los dos se miran a los ojos por unos segundos

Peter se da cuenta de la situación y voltea con rapidez haci un lados "Mina eh.. queria preguntarte sabes en donde esta la cafeteria ?" Dice Perer sonrojado por la situacion

al igual que Peter,Mina esta tambien un poco sonrojada por lo antes sucedido "si, si quieres vamos yo tambien tengo hambre"

oh!.claro, vamos"

**En la cafeteria**

"asi que Peter, cual es tu Quirk?"

"bueno pues puedo hacer lo que una araña puede ya sabes trepar paredes fuerza, resistencia, velocidad, reflejos, todo proporcional al de una araña" dice Peter mientras da un bocado a su comida

"eso es increíble, trepar paredes y todo eso, aunque no me agran las arañas,pero a ti te puedo hacer una excepción hehehe"

"bueno supongo que gracias" dice Peter con una sonrisa en su rostro " y Mina cual es tu poder, que diga Quirk?"

"puedo generar acido corrosivo, al igual que puedo hacerlo viscoso tanto como yo deseé...oh tambien tengo buenos "

"sabes nunca pense que hubiera poderes tan variados y asombrosos como el tuyo"

"tu crees que mi quirk es asombroso?" un poco sonrojada por lo que Peter dijo

"claro que si Mina, porque no lo seria? te aseguro que si te concentras al maximo encontraras cientas de maneras el como utilizarlo hasta maneras que ni te hubieras imaginado" dice peter con una sonrisa en su cara, ante esto mina se sorpende por sus palabras la cual dedica una gran sonrisa

"por cierto cuanto falta para la próxima clase"

"5 minutos debemos apresurarnos si queremos llegar a tiempo" dice mina mientras come con velocidad al igual que Peter

**[Time Skip- Salto de tiempo]**

(ya acabaron las clases, aunque para ser una academia que formara futuros heroes es muy normal, bueno al final de cuentas sigue siendo una escuela) piensa mientras camina a la salida en eso una imagen de su tia y amigos cruza por su cabeza (yo... los extraño mucho,espero que la tia may este bien, yo...)

es sacado de sus pensamientos por alguien que acaba de conocer " Peter que pasa,estas bien?, derepente te detuviste"pregunta Izuko un poco preocupado po lo sucedido

"oh...eh no es nada Izuku todo esta bien, solo pensando en un futuro" contesta peter algo apenado por la situación

en eso uno de los chicos se presenta "hola Peter-san, me presento soy Lida tenya un gusto en conocerte"

"hola yo soy Uraraka ochako,gusto en conocerte Peter-kun"

"el gusto es mio chicos" saluda Peter mientras sonrie ( todavia no me acostumbro a los sufijos que utilizan)

"y a donde vives Peter?" pregunta Izuku

"a unas cuantas cuadras de aqui, ahi tienen su casa cuando quieran...solo que avisen para no llamar a la policia hehehe mal chiste verdad coml sea,

ustedes viven cerca?"

"mas o menos, solo que nos dirigimos al tren" ante esto peter pregunta "oh pues los acompaño, claro si no les importa"

"claro nos encantaria" contesta Uraraka miemtras que Lida e izuku asienten

asi van los 4 compañeros que el destino a unido, el tiempo solo dira que surgira de esta union, que le deparara a Peter, lograra regresar? o estara atrapado ahi para siempre

(aunque despues de todo puedo acostumbrame a esto, nuevos amigos,un nuevo comienzo)

Fin..

———————————————————————

**Quiero hacer una aclaraciónes**

**-Este Peter estará más basado en los cómics**, **pero tendra referencias a los videojuegos**** y series animadas **

-Se** basará la historia en el anime **

**-Es mi primera historia que hago así que disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía ****y narrativas **

**-No soy dueño de los personajes **

**\- Hagan cualquier pregunten, sin pena no cobro**

-**Dejen su comentario y opinión acerca que les pareció el capítulo ****o la historia en general, no cobro por eso XD**

**para si mejorar y traerle una mejor historia, **

**Que tengan un excelente mañana,tarde o noche** **dependie do la hora en que la vean**

**Hasta la proxima**


	4. Enfrentamientos

Capítulo 4

Confrontación

(pensamientos)

"Hablando"

comunicador* *

No soy dueño de ninguno de los personajes

———————————————————————

Al día siguiente mientras Peter desayunaba miraba en la noticias

El día de hoy se encontró otra persona muerta en esta serie de asesinatos ya que el culpable de estos atroces actos pone el nombre de su víctima con sangre y su firma asiendose llamar el ángel del caos

La policia está investigando estos casos al igual que varios Pro héroes,ya que con este son 14 asesinatos incluidos familias enteras, sin más le pedimos a las personas que tengan mucho cuidado y le exhortamos a no salir tan noche sin más ...

14 asesinatos incluidos familias,ángel del caos? Nombre puesto con sangre? Esto es muy raro, debería de investigar regresando de la academia a lo mejor encuentro algo," en eso Peter agarra su mochila y sale directo a la academia

Ya en la academia Peter se encuentra con izuku

Hola Izuku, cómo estás?"

Muy bien Peter y tú?"

Bien ya sabes lo normal... por cierto ahora que recuerdo cuando empezamos el entrenamiento"

Mmm.. que te parece si empezamos mañana " Peter asiente, en eso se dirigen al salón de clases

Ahora clase tendrán un examen de matemáticas y química para saber qué tanto saben y así poderles dar un plan de estudio," el director toma los exámenes y los reparte con sus alumnos

Okey clase tómense su tiempo y contesten lo que sepan esto no afectará su calificación final, ya todos tienen su examen, ya pueden comenzar" dice el profe mientras se recarga sobre él pizarrón

(Algo de normal debe de tener la academia) en eso Peter mira todo su examen que tiene alrededor de 50 problemas (está bastante fácil, bueno a darle)

10 minutos después

Alguien levanta la mano "profesor ya acabe, se lo llevo,me quedo aquí o..."

"tráigamelo joven Parker,ya se puede retirar"

"Oh!.. gracias profesor" al agarrar su mochila saliendo de su clase sintiendo las miradas de sus compañeros, todo transcurrió normal hasta que llegó la hora del comida

"Qué piensan que hagamos el día de hoy en la clase heroica chicos?" Pregunta Izuku

"En verdad no se dicen que vamos a tener un profesor nuevo" contesta Urarak mientras da un bocado a su comida

"Puede que sea All Might, pero espero que sea más emocionante que la clase de Aizawa, porque a estado todo muy aburrido" mientras mira hacia la ventana

"Cómo puedes decir eso Peter San, está academia fue pisada por grandes héroes,cada momento en esta academia es un privilegio" dice Lida mientras Peter lo ve

"No, no creo lida"contesta Peter mientra vuelve a ver Hacia fuera

"Peter-Kun una pregunta porque te pones la marcara cuando sales del salón?" Dice uraraka mientras da un bocado a su comida

"No quiero que sepan mi identidad, cosas malas pueden" contesta Peter mirando la ventana

En eso Izuku ve que Peter no a comido nada

"Todo está bien Peter? No has tocado tu comida desde que llegamos"

Estoy bien Izuku, solo pensando"

"Y qué piensas Peter-San" pregunta lida

En eso suenan una alarma, todos salen corriendo a la salida de emergencia

"Espera que está pasando?" Lida detiene un chico qué pasó corriendo

"Es la alarma de seguridad, eso significa que están atacando la academia"

"Que!!? atacando debemos irnos chicos" dice lida mientras empiezan a ir a la salida, en eso ya no ven a Peter, todos se preguntan donde se habrá ido Peter

Mientra Peter avanza por las paredes de los pasillos se quita el uniforme quedando así con su disfraz, avanza directo a una ventana

"Hora de salvar la academia" se lanza por la ventana en busca del atacante

[**Fuera de la academia]**

"Al fin que se fueron la prensa, espero no se hiciera un problema adentro de la academia"

"Eso es lo de menos aquí el problema Mic es cómo entraron? O quien le hizo esta entrada?"

"Tienes razón Aizawa, quien sea que allá sido,nos está dando una llamada de atención"

"Opino lo mismo Profesor Mic, aunque creo que la prensa solo fue una distracción, puede que alguien esté aquí como un cambia formas, aunque será difícil de encontrarlo pensándolo bien solo cambia su forma más no la personalidad del que están imitando así sea fácilmente encontrarlo pero ni modo yo esperaba enfrentarme a un hombre mitad slime gigante pero ni modoñ esto último con encogimiento de hombros

"Que sucede, tengo algo en la máscara?" Dice Peter mientras toca su cara al ver que los profesores se le quedan viendo

"Desde hace cuanto que llegaste aquí?" Pregunta Mic un poco confundido

"Oh..eh..si desde que se fue la prensa, por?

"No deberías de estar en clase Parker?

"Si...bueno no,solo que pensé que si era un ataque tendría que ayudar, no lo cree Aizawa sensei?, lo dije bien verdad"

"Vete a clase Parker, no están atacando la academia"

"En teoría si, la atacaron los reporteros, pero meh bueno me voy, adiós profesores" Peter se va columpiándose con su telaraña para regresar a su clase que acaba de comenzar

"Su traje si que está bastante dañado"

"Si, lo bueno que la academia les proporcionara uno,

"Bueno debemos de avisar al director Nezu,Mic te puedo encargar eso, tengo unas cosas que hacer" dice Aizawa mientras se retira

**[Dentro de la academia]**

En eso Peter llega al salón ya cambiado con el uniforme, al entrar se encuentra con All Might

"Joven Parker al fin que llega,lo estábamos esperando, por cierto ya se puede quitar la máscara"

"Oh cierto, cierto, disculpe la tardanza,"

"No se preocupe Parker-san ahora tome asiento, para que escojan mediante votos a su jefe y subjefe de grupo,entendido" todos asienten

Después de las votaciones quedaron como jefe a Lida Tenya _y _subjefe a Mono Yaoyorozu

"Ok ya acabado de escoger a sus jefes de grupo,

es hora del entrenamiento de combate así que podrán usar esto sus trajes, en cuanto terminen de cambiarse los veré en la zona beta" dice All Might mientras señala los trajes y hace una pose súper heroica

[**Ya en los vestidores]**

(Oh!! no pense que fueran tan grandes, bueno hora de probar a este pequeñín) Peter saca su traje y se dispone a ponérselo,

"Y que creen que hagamos chicos"

"La verdad kamimari espero que sea un salvar a rehenes o desactivar una bomba sería genial" dice Kirishima

"Yo solo espero ver a las chicas en sus trajes"

"Tranquilo Mineta si sigues así de pervertido no tendrás novia" dice Peter "eh mineta porque tienes un pañal"

"no es un pañal, es un pantaloncillo"

"Eh un pantalóncillo de metal con forma de pañal, que es bastante original"

"Cállate Parker ni que tú traje fuera tan genial,bueno si lo es pero no te da ningún derecho de burlarte del mío"

"Ok como digas mineta" contesta Peter a mineta

"Chicos es hora que salgamos, All Might ya debe estar esperándonos"dice Lida mientras que todos contestan con un si menos Peter que se queda otro momento viendo y probando su traje

(Wow se siente genial y no esta tan apretado) en eso mira su trasero "bueno creo que si lo está un poco,"

•Nota: el traje que tiene es el que está en la portada, los créditos son a su creador ya que no encontré de quien es•

"En eso Peter empieza hacer una serie de brincos y piruetas que a varios gimnastas dejaría en ridiculo

"Ok creo que fue suficiente" Peter sale de los vestidores dirigiéndose a la zona beta en eso se encuentra con izuku

"Hola izuku, oye tú traje de mira genial"

"Eh gracias Peter, pero el tuyo también se mira genial y bastante rudo"

"Rudo? No lo creo hehehe "

Al llegar con los demás se encuentran con uraraka

"Hola chicos.. sus trajes se ven tan geniales, yo hubiera dado más especificaciones hehe ya que está un poco ceñido"

"Ho..hola uraraka, eh se ve genial tu traje" dice Izuku sonrojado por el traje de uraraka

"Hola uraraka, ah gracias en cuanto a lo ceñido té acostumbrarás es solo cuestión de tiempo, en lo personal te ves genial

"Gracias chicos" contesta uraraka

Al llegar con All Might este les explica cómo será el combate de héroes vs villanos de dos integrantes por equipo

Cuando están escogiendo equipos al final peter no fue nombrado

Sensei porque Peter no tiene equipo?" Pregunta Lida

Muy sencillo Lida, Parker ya tiene experiencia en este tipo de combates, así que en su caso él combate será 3 a 2

Que!!" Todos gritaron sorprendidos

Entonces es héroe ya?

Ya tiene licencia?"

Que hace aquí en la academia?"

Tienes villanas sexies?"

Todos empezaron hacer preguntas en la cual All Might contesta

"todas esas preguntas el joven Parker se las contestara después,pero si, el joven Parker lleva 3 años siendo héroe" en eso All Might empieza a sacar los nombres de los contrincantes del equipo que enfrentará Peter

"Así que los contrincantes de Parker serán

Momo Yaoyorozu , Shōto Todoroki y Kirishima,"

En eso saco otro nombre el cual será el comprañero de Peter

"Tu compañero de equipo Peter será Toru, ustedes serán los últimos en pasar" señalando al equipo de Peter y al de Todoroki,Momo y Kirishima

"Así ya estando los equipos completos empezamos"

El primer equipo en pasar es el equipo A que está conformado por Izuku y uraraka, contra el equipo D que está conformado por Lida y Bakugou

Durante el combate Peter ve cómo Bakugo ataca sin piedad a Izuku

(esto me enoja mucho, pero decirle a All Might que pare esto no es la solución ya que El les quiere mostrar lo que puede ocurrir afuera)

Peter empieza apretar la mano con tanta fuerza que empieza a temblar (allá afuera ningún villano les dará una oportunidad lo primero que aran es asesinarlos y aunque esto sea un entrenamiento es lo más parecido a lo que puede pasar en la vida real)

Después de que acabara el combate, los demás equipos pasaron sin mucho problema, Peter aprovecho para analizar las habilidades de sus compañeros a la vez que su posibles maneras de derrotalos en caso de enfrentarse a ellos

"Okey,ahora pase el equipo K y L a la zona de enfrentamiento" dice All Might

ya estando los equipos frente al edificio en el cual se enfrentarán

Equipo K aquí ustedes son los héroes y deben de capturar la ojiva o detener a los villanos,el equipo de los villanos tienen 5 minutos para prepararse " da instrucciones All Might mediante las altavoces

Afuera del edificio

"Entonces Toru, puedes hacerte invisible las demás cosas?"

"No, yo solo soy invisible nada más" contesta Toru un poco cavisvaja

"Mmm.. ok esto cada vez es más fácil, eh Toru esta bien"

"Si, solo que ya me enfrente a Todoroki y no pude hacer nada,yo no puedo hacer invisible otras cosas simplemente soy invisible y no creo que sea de mucha ayuda"

"Mira Toru yo no lo veo igual, creo que es un poder bastante genial solo que tú no lo ves así, y te entiendo, en un mundo donde existen sujetos con poderes inimaginables, pensamos que los nuestros son pequeños en comparación"

En eso Peter se quita la máscara para que Toru lo vea

"pero te dire una cosa el poder no define lo que tú eres, lo que te define está dentro de ti y prométeme algo siempre mira tu Quirk como algo genial ya que de ahí empezarás a ver en lo útil que es " esto mientras Peter pone su mano en el hombro de Toru

Gracias Peter"

No hay de que Toru para eso estamos"

_**Ya pasó el tiempo de preparación, es hora del combate Empiezen**_

No hicimos ningún plan"

No te preocupes Toru soy bueno haciendo planes sobre la marcha" en eso Peter se pone en cunclillas

Y se pone su máscara

"Ya sabemos lo que pueden hacer ellos así que Toru espérame aquí ok... oh y quítate todo y dámelo" Toru le da sus guantes y botas "gracias Toru"

"Pero para que los quieres Peter"

"Ahora lo verás pero mientra ocupo que hagas algo pon atención a todos los pisos cualquier cosa rara que veas me avisas ok" Toru asiente

Peter entra al edificio y empieza a gritar

Hola!!!! Hay alguien!!!! Si es así pueden rendirse!!!"

Todoroki crees que puedas hacerme una nieve estar esta haciendo calor" esto mientra Peter se adentra un poco más en el edificio en eso ve cómo el edificio empieza a ser Congelado Peter con rapidez sale del edificio

Ok todo está saliendo bien, Toru viste algo extraño"

Si Peter al parecer el tercer piso no se congeló hasta el último "

Entonces dices que se congelo solo el exterior?"pregunta Peter

Si" contesta Toru

Toru y Peter se adentran al edificio

"Ok Toru te daré mis botas, pueden resistir más lo helado y con ellas no te resbalarás,"

"Pero tú Peter" pregunta Toru mientras se pone las botas de Peter, la cual le quedan a la perfección

"Wow pensé que me quedarían grandes"

"están echos para adaptarse al cuerpo del que se lo ponga, ahora Toru ocupo que te dirijas al tercer piso pero con cuidado ok, yo iré por fuera, estás lista" Peter le ofrece la mano

"Claro Peter"

En eso Peter sale del edificio y empieza a trepar por las paredes hasta llegar al tercer piso

"Si que está helado, espero que Toru no tenga problemas" en eso Peter logra ver la silueta de los supuestos villanos *Toru aqui tu aracnido favorito creo que los encontre, y estabas en lo correcto se encuentran en el tercer piso, ya que llegues ahi...

En eso su sentido arácnido asiendo que Peter brinque hacia atrás Ya que un gran bloque de hielo traviesa la pared

Peter logra conectar sus telarañas asi entrando en el edificio

"no crees que fue un poco exagerado Todoroki"

Momo tiene razón Todoroki"

En eso Peter está enfrente de ellos

"Hola chicos, pizza caliente? No? Bueno que les parece si hacemos algo" mientras Peter se recarga sobre un pilar

"Ustedes se rinden y así me evitan a mí varios moretones, que les parece?...no?.. bueno al menos lo intente "

En eso Kirishima se lanza asia Peter, atacándolo

Peter esquiva cada uno de ellos sin problemas logrando saltar sobre Kirishima quedando detrás de él, aprovechando lanza una patada barrida a sus piernas logrando tirar a Kirishima

En eso Momo lo ataca con un palo BO Peter logra esquivarlo brincando por encima de ella

"No se porque cada mujer que conozco en este medio quiere matarme? Aunque tú solo tratas de golpearme,creo que eso ya es un avance" dice Peter mientras se adhiere a un pilar

En eso Todoroki lanza una serie de ataques logrando entretener lo suficiente a Peter para que momo le lanza unas cuchillas todo esto Peter logra esquivar cada uno de los ataques

Chicos podemos hablarlo como gente civilizada"

En eso Kirishima lo ataca con una serie de puñetazos

En uno de esos Peter logra conectarle una patada y con el mismo impulso logra esquivar un ataque de Todoroki

(Rayos pelear con ellos en un lugar tan cerrado es un problema)" piensa Peter mientras esquiva otra serie de ataques

Todoroki aprovechando esto lanza otro ataque logrando golpear a Peter así atravesando varias paredes

Ok eso dolió," Peter toca su comunicador * Toru estás ahí, eh Toru, Toru!!*

Si Peter ya estoy en el pasillo que conecta con la puerta* dice Toru por su comunicador que tiene en la oreja

okey mira ya tengo su atención, cuando grite Pizza time, entra para agarrar la bomba*En eso por el agujeró en la Pared entra Kirishima y Todoroki * te dejo Toru al parecer unos fans quieren unos autografos*

Listo para un segundo round araña?"Dice Kirishima junto a Todoroki

Claro,porque no" Peter se pone en posición de pelea

En eso Kirishima le lanza varios golpes a Peter, pero este los esquiva así logrando conectarle un golpe en el hígado a Kirishima así logra tirarlo al suelo

Viejo si que eres duro" dice Peter mientras sacude su mano por el dolor

En ese momento Peter ataca a Todoroki con sus telarañas

Kirishima aún adolorodo aprovecha esto para distraerlo agarrándolo por la espalda

Peter logra conectarle un cabezazo safandose del agarre pero en eso

"porque no me puedo mover" mira sus pies "ah por eso" Todoroki logro atrapar los pies de Peter

(Maldicion de tanto que suena el sentido arácnido no supe cuando Todoroki lo hizo,okey hora del arma secreta) ¡¡¡Pizza Time!!!!"

Que?" Tanto Todoroki y Kirishima estaban confundidos

Ya acabemos con esto" Todoroki levanta una mano para atacar

"No lo creo chico de las Nieves" Peter logra lanzarle una red a los ojos y lanzándolo al suelo ,con fuerza logra liberarse

Para luego.conectárle un puñetazo a Kirishima mandándolo a volar

Qué pasó chicos ya se cansaron? ,Mmm esperaba más de ustedes" dice Peter mientras se recarga sobre una pared

**[Mientras con Toru]**

(Rayos oigo mucho ruido y Peter no a dado la señal, tengo que ir a yudarlo) en eso escucha

¡¡Pizza Time!!!!

"Esa es la señal debo de apresurarme a entrar"

Al entrar se encuentra momo y esta logra verla gracias a las botas que tiene

"Toru que bueno que llegaste"

"Si, bueno, ahora Peter!!!" Momo se cubre pensando que Peter la atacaria, Toru aprovecha esto y se pone detrás de un pilar así logrando quitarse sus botas

Cómo pude caer en eso,Vamos Toru no necesitamos pelear" Dice momo mientras logra ver solo las botas de Toru

Toru corre por la ojiva, Momo sabe que va por la ojiva ella también se dirige asia allá

Toru ya le faltaba poco para agarra la ojiva En eso se oye un gran grito seguido de una gran muro de hielo que atraviesa el resto del edificio asia arriba

Haciendo así que parte del techo se derrumbe

Mientras con Peter en medio del aire logra orientarse

"Ok eso dolió, y ya es la segunda ves que lo hace?, bueno debo apresurarme" así lanzando dos telarañas e impulsándose en dirección al edificio

**En el edificio **

"Cuando crees que falte momo"

"No se Kirishima, pero ahora debemos de buscar a Toru"

"La encontré, aquí está" dice Todoroki mientras está alado de ella

"Ok ya tenemos a Toru solo tenemos que mantener a Peter ocupado lo suficiente ya que atraparlo no parece ser una opción" dice momo

En eso llega Peter con un pequeño estruendo por la fuerza de la caída

"Si le vuelven a lanzar por los aires con otra muralla de hielo, me enojaré muchísimo"

"Todavía sigues aquí!!"

"Okey eso si sonó como un villano, bien echo chico de las Nieves" dice Peter

"Rindete ya no tienes opción, tenemos a Toru, a la ojiva y ahora estás solo, las posibilites que ganes son pocas"

"No sabes cuantas veces e escuchado eso Momo pero soy lo suficientemente tonto cómo para aceptarlo" Peter le lanza dos aracno bombas

Todoroki logra levantar una pared deteniéndola

Mientras que a Momo y Kirishima logra envolverlos

Peter le lanza otras telarañas a ellos para luego lanzarlos a los pilares que todavía están intactos así logrando inmovilizarlos

En eso Peter va con Toru "Toru estás bien? Toru?"

"Si Peter estoy bien"

Peter agarra a Toru y sale del camino del ataque de Todoroki

"Toru te dejaré aquí yo me encargo del chico de las Nieves"

De un salto Peter llega enfrente de Todoroki

"Vamos Parker dame un poco de diversión"

"Oye tranquilo viejo, apenas nos vamos conociendo, yo soy más después de la cuarta cita"

Todoroki con un movimiento de mano lanza un poderoso ataque, el cual es demasiado rápido Para esquivarlo y antes de que impacte en Peter se olle

**¡¡¡El combate acabó,Ganan los héroes!!! **

"Que??!!!"

"Fiu parece que me salvo la campana" dice Peter mientras toma asiento

"Peter ganamos!!!" Grita Toru mientras se lanza sobre Peter quedando sobre su espalda

"Si Toru, lo hicimos"

Todoroki miraba todo esto enojado, apretando su puño, antes que otra cosa pasara se fue

"Bueno Toru vamos a liberar a los demás" Peter intenta levantarse pero su cuerpo estaba bastante cansado

"Vamos Peter te ayudo" Toru pone el hombro de Peter asiendole apoyo

(me siento un poco incómodo, pensar que Toru está desnuda y que esta tan cerca...fuera pensamientos de pubertad!!)

"Y Peter como los liberaremos?"

"Fácil tengo un disolvente en caso que este tipo de situaciones"

Peter saca un pequeño recipiente con un líquido azul

"Oye eso no nos quemará la piel?"

"No Momo, tu piel estará bien, solo funciona con la telaraña"

Peter vierte el líquido sobre Momo y Kirishima

"Bien echo chicos, hicieron un buen trabajo" les dice Peter a Momo y Kirishima

"Ustedes también chicos, creo que debemos de irnos ya" dice Peter mientras que todos asienten

•———————————————————————

En una casa normal dentro de la ciudad

"Qué pasó niña extrañas a tus papás, no te preocupes haré que te reunas con ellos" y con un zarpazo acaba la vida de la niña

" Y dime qué quieren"

"Vengo para hablar, y hacer un trato ya que mis superiores quieren algo de ti"

" te daré una oportunidad dime"

———————————————————————

**Quiero hacer una aclaraciónes**

**-Este Peter estará más basado en los cómics**, **pero tendra referencias a los videojuegos**** y series animadas **

-Se** basará la historia en el anime **

-**Que les parece este intento de suspenso**

**-Es mi primera historia que hago así que disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía ****y narrativas **

**-No soy dueño de los personajes **

**\- Hagan cualquier pregunten, sin pena no cobro**

-**Dejen su comentario y opinión acerca que les pareció el capítulo ****o la historia en general, no cobro por eso XD**

**para si mejorar y traerle una mejor historia, **

**Que tengan un excelente mañana,tarde o noche** **dependie do la hora en que la vean**

**Hasta la próxima**


	5. un día tranquilo?

Capítulo 5

Un día tranquilo?

(Pensamiento)

"Hablando"

por radio, teléfono o comunicador*

No soy dueño de los personajes sólo de esta

historias

Pido disculpas por la falta de ortografía que llegue aver al igual que si unas palabras parecen no concordar con el texto pero se me dificulta escribír en celular y no me doy cuenta de los detalles

Ya me alargué demasiado Comencemos!!!

———————————————————————-

[Casa de Peter]

"Estoy cansado,ser golpeado por un mini iceberg no es nada gratificante, aunque es la primera vez que me atacan así, supongo que debo darle méritos por originalidad?... debo dejar de hablar solo es un poco extraño" en eso Peter deja su mochila se acuesta sobre el sofá y enciende el televisor

El cual muestra la noticia de otro asesinato reciente,

Peter al ver esto aprieta los puños por el enojo de no poder hacer nada, aunque despues de eso se pone su traje y sale por una de las ventanas

En dirección a la escena del crimen,tanto la que sucedió en la mañana como la que acaba de suceder

Al llegar a una de las casa específicamente la que vio en la mañana

Entra por la ventana del segundo piso, ya dentro se pone a investigar

Después de un rato logra ver en el piso de la sala una flecha dibujada que parece ser hecha con sangre la cual a punta a las escaleras

Después de revisar las escaleras regresa a la flecha

En eso un pensamiento paso por su cabeza ( y si está debajo del piso?)

Así que procede a romper el piso en donde se encontraba la flecha

Al ver lo que había debajo encontró una carta que decía -me buscas araña, ya estás cerca-

"Eso es extraño" Peter decide guardar la carta y dirigirse a la otra casa

Durante el camino logra detener un par de robos

Y piensa en quien haría la carta, trata de conectar todo lo sucedido desde que llegó ahí con el responsable de la carta que a su ves puede ser el mismo que cometió todos esos asesinatos anteriormente

Al llegar se encuentra que todavía hay policías pero al parecer se están yendo del lugar

Peter al ver que ya se fueron todos procede entrar a la casa por la ventana del segundo piso,luego llega a la cocina en la cual encuentra un mensaje que parece estar echo con sangre que dice

\- Sabia que llegarías-

"Los lunáticos de hoy no saben qué hay pintura para dejar su mensaje"

Esto nomas deja a Peter con mas dudas y preguntas que respuestas a si que decide "tengo que patrullar un rato eso me despejara la mente, aunque no tengo permitido hacerlo solo los envolveré como regalos para la policia, nada de golpear"

Después de 1 hora de patrullaje a Peter le da un dolor agudo que hace que se retuerza de dolor por un momento causando que se golpe con un edificio

Aunque logra recuperarse adheriendose a la pared antes de caer al suelo

"Desde que llegue tengo estos dolores, aunque cada vez son más intensos, tendré que ir a casa"

Peter comienza a columpiarse en dirección a su hogar en el camino detiene un par de robos más e intentos de violacion

Al llegar a su casa se quita el traje, y se acuesta en su cama preguntas pasan por su cabeza

Los asesinatos, los dolores repentinos, una manera de regresar a casa y los mensajes dirigidos a el o eso es lo que parece

"Ya no debo de pensar tanto en eso, mejor descanso porque mañana tengo clases"

Así Peter se dispone a dormir

**[Casa de All Might**]

All Might está sentado en la mesa bebiéndose una tasa de café mientras revisa unos papeles escolares

En eso recibe una llamada y la contesta

Hola*

All Might?*

Si, el habla que sucede?*

Hola soy Naomasa Tsukauchi*

Ha Naomasa cómo estás? Cómo te a ido?* pregunta All Might

Bien All Might, solo quería hablar contigo sobre un joven arácnido rondando por las calles sin licencia*

Mmmh, dime cuál es la situación, se metió en problemas?*Pregunta All Might un poco preocupado

No, pero lo estará si sigue patrullando sin permiso, ya van varias veces que patrulla aunque nos ayuda, tú más que nadie sabe las reglas*dice Naomasa

Lo se Naomasa-kun* contesta All Might

Sabiendo la situación del joven Parker, yo eh echo lo posible para que quiten su vista de él,aunque no saben que el es el Hombre-Araña podrán saberlo si él sigue patrullando, y dudo que pueda despistar la vista de él, así que te pido que ...*

Hablaré con el Naomasa no te preocupes, y gracias por informarme estaré al tanto*

Gracias All Might me sentiría mal si lo empezaran a buscar, sin más que pase buenas noches*

Buenas noches Naomasa* después de eso All Might cuelga el teléfono

Mañana tengo que hablar con Parker-Shonnen"

**Al día siguiente **

Peter se prepara para ir a la academia todo transcurre normal y hasta cierto punto aburrido

Aunque Peter se pregunta si hay un taller para mejorar más su equipo,

Después de una clase de química Peter sale antes al igual que Momo así que se dirigen a la cafetería

Peter aprovecha este momento para hablar con ella

Momo quería preguntarte, sabes si hay un taller?"

Si Peter, quieres que te lleve?"

No, así esta bien solo quería saber... por cierto quería pedirte disculpas si te lastime en el combate de ayer" dice Peter apenado

Esta bien Peter, no te preocupes aparte no me lastimaste"

Oh qué bueno, yo en verdad estaba preocupado por eso"

De todos modos, no te confíes Parker porque a la próxima ten por seguro que te ganaré, lo de ayer fue suerte" dice momo mientras le da un ligero golpe en el hombro

Supongamos que si, bueno vamos a la cafetería que ya tengo hambre"

Vamos, no quiero ser tú almuerzo de la tarde" dice Momo

Peter solo sonríe mientra entran a la cafetería, después hablaron sobre sus poderes aunque Peter omite su sentido arácnido, luego llegó izuku,uraraka y Lida

Después del almuerzo llegó la clase súperHeroics llamada así por Peter, en eso por la puerta entra Aizawa

Hola jóvenes, pasen y tomen asiento, el día de hoy habrá un entrenamiento de combate así que vallan pónganse su uniforme deportivo y nos vemos afuera" terminando de decir esto Aizawa sale del salón

Mientras con Peter el va hablando con Izuku y Uraraka sobre cómo será ese combate

Y dime Peter recuerdas lo del entrenamiento, crees que podrías el día de hoy"

Claro izuku, solo que ya tienes un lugar, en verdad no me gustaría entrenar aquí en la academia

O si ya tengo un lugar y te va a encantar Peter "

Perfecto izuku, saliendo de clases vamos a entrenar"

Por cierto Peter dime Deku" dice Izuku con una sonrisa, mostrándole a Peter que eso es una motivación más que un insulto de parte de Bakugou

Ok, Deku"

**Ya afuera en las canchas**

Ok ya todos están aquí, el ejercicio será así se pondrá en combate 1vs1 pero sin el uso dé Quirk,

Ya que no importa que tan fuerte seas si tu oponente es fuerte y tiene técnicas de combate puede derrotarte, ya que el Quirk no lo es todo

Ya explicado Así que de esta manera quedarán conformados los combates" Aizawa muestra en una tabla como serán los combates siendo el de Peter que enfrente dos combates uno contra Momo y otro contra Bakugou

Profesor porque tengo yo que pelear dos veces?"pregunta Peter un poco confundido

Sencillo Parker porque eres uno de los mejores en la Academia, tus habilidades son superiores a la de varios Pro Héroes"Eso dicho por Aizawa de una manera maliciosa y divertida para el

Claro esto me tenía que pasar,suerte Parker" murmurando dice Peter derrotado

Los combates transcurrieron normal ya que no tenían uso de Quirk hasta que llegaron los de Peter

El combate contra momo fue un poco complicado por que tenía que contenerse, y aunque ella no logró tocarlo, si logro complicarlo

Después del combate contra momo se enfrentaría a bakugo ahí es cuando Aizawa dice lo siguiente

Ok para este combate podrán usar sus Quirk como ustedes desean"

Pero Aizawa sensei por qué?"le dice Lida

Nomas no ocupo una razón para hacerlo"contesta Aizawa pero en sus pensamientos

(Quiero ver que tanto puede Peter estar en un combate, y hacer ver a Bakugou qué hay otros más fuertes que el para que no se confíe de su poder)

Mientras con Peter el estaba sorprendido, pero en ves de decir algo se quedo callado sabía que el profesor tiene algo en mente

Mientras con Bakugou él estaba emocionado ahora podrá demostrar que él podrá vencer a uno de los mejores de la academia dicho esto por los profesores

Ok chicos pueden usar sus Quirk pero no se excedan porque los detendré y serán expulsados entendidos y esto no es broma" con seriedad

Peter y Bakugou asienten con la cabeza

Ok cabeza de red te haré morder el polvo"

Quiero ver que lo intentes cabeza de cerillo"

En eso Bakugou con sus explosiones sale hacia Peter el cual lo esquiva con facilidad haciéndose a un lado

Bakugou lanza otro ataque con su mano izquierda y cuando está apunto de impactar Peter o lo esquiva

Así estuvieron durante un par de minutos hasta que

Después de un ataque de Bakugou Peter logra conectarle una patada en la mandíbula mandándolo a volar un par de metros

qué pasó chispitas es todo lo que tienes" dice Peter mientras se sienta en el suelo cruzándose de piernas

Pero en la mente de Peter ( si se alarga más el combate las explosiones del enojon serán más potentes, debo acabar esto ya)

Mientras bakugo se levantaba ( ese maldito bicho, esquivo todos los ataques que le lanze, pero ya sé cómo lo venceré)

Ya estando los dos parados Bakugou decide hablar

Si eres fuerte debo admitirlo, pero yo soy aún más

Así que prepárate para morir mal todo bicho!!!!"

Gritando bakugo se lanza otra vez en contra de Peter pero ahora más rápido Gracias a las explosiones que genera

Ok ahora estoy mas que seguro que alguien tiene problemas de ira" así Peter se prepara para esquivar su ataque

En eso bakugo genera una explosión enfrente de él generando una gran cantidad de polvo

Y así un gran círculo al rededor de él se generó a causa de las explosiones

Así Bakugou aprovecha y se lanza en contra de Peter ahora estando a menor distancia

Peter al ver esto decide esperar a que ataque para con un golpe acabar con esto

Pero en ese momento antes de que Peter logre golpear a Bakugou, este genera una mini explosión debajo impulsándose hacia arriba quedando suspendido momentáneamente en el aire

Esto desconcertando a Peter, esto siendo aprovechado por Bakugou el cual estando a 2 metros por encima de Peter, generando una explosión tan fuerte que saca a Bakugou volando hacia atrás.

Mientras con el resto de la clase 1-A

Peter!! " gritan varios de sus amigos

Aizawa sensei ese fue un ataque muy poderoso debe detener el combate y ver cómo se encuentra Peter" preocupada dice Momo

Tranquila niña, el combate todavía no acaba" dice Aizawa mientras mira el combate

Del humo y polvo se ve una figura la cual es Peter

Que tiene parte de los brazos del uniforme deportivo destrozados, al igual que tiene quemaduras en los brazos

Ok, buen ataque,no espera que pensaras, pareces más un tipo cabeza hueca" dice Peter mientras hace estiramientos

(Maldito!! Si que eres resistente, esto se pone mejor)

Bakugou piensa con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro

Que te parece si acabamos con esto chispitas"

Vamos!! Con este ataque morirás!!!"

Ok creo que a bakugo se le saco uno bueno varios tornillos" dice Peter

Mientras los dos se acercan Bakugou genera pequeñas explosiones para garante velocidad y Peter corre cada vez más rápido

En el momento que se encuentran Peter le conecta un puñetazo en la cara y antes que logre alejarle Bakugou pone su mano en el pecho de Peter así generando una explosión

De la explosión Bakugou sale disparado callendo inconsciente enfrente de su clase

Mientras con Peter el se encuentra inconsciente

Deku, Lida vallan por Peter mientras que Kamimari

y Kirishima ustedes agarran a Bakugou y llévenlos a la Enfermería

Aizawa sensei eso fue muy peligroso ellos pudieron haber muerto!!" Le dice momo enojada

Tranquila Yaoyorozu, ellos solo se acertaron dos golpes, clase es hora de irnos al salon, la clase por hoy acabó "

Lo se Sensei pero esos dos ataques fueron muy poderosos, los de bakugo fueron mayor a los que le dio a deku"

Lo sé niña, pero te dire una cosa los deje pelear y que llegaran a ese punto, para que después no se confíen, los dos podrían haber acabado el combate con los primeros ataques, esto es solo una lección a sus egos" después de eso momo se queda pensando

En la enfermería Peter se despiertase un tanto descosertado después que recovery girl le explicara lo sucedido el se dispone a salir de la enfermería

Dirigiéndose a su salón de clase, pero en el camino es detenido por All Might

Hola midoriya y Parker shonne, Parker puedo hablar con usted" en eso voltea a ver a midoriya con seriedad dice All Might " a solas"

Oh.. eh claro, deku que te parece si te veo en la entrada"

Midoriya asiente con la cabeza y se dirige a la salida, en el cam ino piensa ( qué raro, para que All might quisiera hablar con Peter, acaso estará en problemas?"

Mientras con Peter, el se encontraba en la sala de profesores " entonces qué pasó All Mighty, ya encontraron con quien me quedaría?"

Dice Peter mientras se sienta en una de las sillas

No Parker Shonnen, solo quiero hacerte unas preguntas acaso as salido a patrullar?"

Peter en su cabeza piensa (ok parece que sabe algo, será mejor decir la verdad?)

Antes de contestar Peter suelta un suspiro pesado

" si All Might, una que otra ocasión patrulle y detuve varios asaltos, pero porque la pregunta"

Verás sabes que varios profesores conocen que eres el hombre araña y tus habilidades, muy pocos conocen tu historia que no vienes de este mundo cierto" All Might mira a Peter directamente a los ojos lo cual este asiente

"y uno de ellos es un detective de la policia, decidí contarle todo después de que fuéramos a tu apartamento ya que al escuchar tu historia pensé qué tal vez decidirías salir a patrullar, a lo cual el podría ayudarnos a que la policia no te buscara en caso"

Ósea te refieres que sabotee de alguna manera la investigación, para que no me arresten en dado caso?" Pregunta Peter a lo cual All Might asiente con la cabeza

Lo que sucede aquí que el ya no puede interferir más y si la proxima vez que salgas a patrullar la policia se encargará de buscarte y ni yo ni nadie podrá ayudarte ya que la policia es una autoridad la cual tenemos que respetar Parker, así que te pido de favor, no como tú profesor si no como un amigo que no quiere que te pase nada, ya no salgas a patrullar"

Al terminar All Might de hablar se genera un silencio que incomodaría a cualquiera que tan sólo duro segundos que parecieron horas

Esta bien, ya no saldré a patrullar" dice Peter mientras se quita la máscara y ve directamente All might

"pero si salgo a la calle y veo un crimen o gente en peligro no dudaré en intervenir no me importa la policia ni nadie de ustedes, no dejare que alguien salga herido o muera si pudo hacer algo para evitarlo y no me importaría romper las reglas para hacer lo correcto no dudaré por un segundo en hacerlo... hasta mañana All might" se despide Peter mientras pone la mascarada y sale de la academia

Mientras con deku el hablaba con Toru, Uraraka, Lida y Mina

Oye deku y Peter no venía contigo"

Si Lida pero All Might quiso hablar con el"

Creen que estén en problemas?" Dice Toru

No lo creo Toru,"

Pues yo mire All Might muy serio"comenta Deku

Que raro All Might serio, será que tenga algo que ver que últimamente Peter esté cansado?" Pregunta Uraraka

Eheheh no creo que porque Peter llegara cansado tenga que ver con que All might hable con el" dice Mina

No, me refiero a qué tal vez salga hacer cosas en la noches"

Pero cómo que cosas sería Uraraka?" Dice Toru

No se solo se me vino esa idea"

Hola chicos, cómo están?"

Todos voltean y ven a Peter

Hola Peter"

Peter porque ya no te quitas la máscara?" Pregunta Toru

No se,tal vez la costumbre, es algo que no me preocupa, a parte mantiene el misterio y eso atrae a las chicas" dice Peter a mientras toma una pose muy masculina

Después de un silencio de parte de todos

Bueno pues es hora de irnos no creen" dice Peter

Mientras asienten todos

Después Deku y Peter llegan a la playa después de que pasaran a casa de Peter y deku respectivamente para cambiarse

Ok deku al parecer puedes usar tus dedos para atacar en lugar de tu brazo, así que sabiendo eso usa tu dedo y pégame" dice Peter mientra pone sus manos en la cintura

Pero Peter no crees que sería peligroso, te pudiera lastimar y aquí no está recovery..."

Tranquilo deku, de seguro e recibido golpea más fuertes así que golpéame con el 100%, pero con el dedo" en eso Peter se pone enfrente de Deku y se prepara para revivir el golpe

Por cierto la playa está muy bonita, bueno ya dale"

En eso deku golpea a Peter lo cual lo saca volando estampándolo en la pared que se encuentra en las playa

Aghh!!! Mis dedos!" En eso voltea en y ve a Peter que parece estar sentado en el suelo, así que se dirige a él para ver cómo está

(Rayos es uno de los golpes más fuertes que me han dado en mi vida, creo que que se rompió algo hehe,) Peter se para lentamente mientras llega deku con el

Peter disculpa creo que me pase"

No,está bien antes me han golpeado más fuerte

antes, así que no te preocupes y cómo estás?"

Bien solo los dedos los tengo rotos"

Entonces quieres seguir?"

Pues no se cómo te sientas tu Peter?, después del golpe que te di..." en eso es interrumpido por

Peter

Yo estoy bien son que estare a 2 metros de distancia, así que golpea igual solo que estaré un poco lejos ok"

Ok Peter"

———————————————————————

Sin más es todo dejen sus opiniones para poder mejorar

Les deseo lo mejor

Nota: ya tengo sueño XD


	6. inicio del combate

Capítulo 6

Inicio del combate

(Pensamiento)

"Hablando"

por radio, teléfono o comunicador*

No soy dueño de los personajes sólo de esta

historia

Pido disculpas por la falta de ortografía que llegue aver al igual que si unas palabras parecen no concordar con el texto pero se me dificulta escribír en celular y no me doy cuenta de los detalles

Ya me alargué demasiado Comencemos!!!

———————————————————————

De camino a la academia Peter cansado y derrotado en sus pensamientos (tengo que buscar otra manera para que deku logre controlar su poder si no la próxima vez quedaré estampado como chicle)

Al entrar a la academia y caminar por los pasillos

Se encueres con Deku

Hola deku, cómo está tu mano?"

Bien Peter apenas voy a ir con recovery girl para que me cure"

Y que te dijo tu mamá, ya sabes tener una mano rota genera mucho dolor como lo manejaste"

Cierto, me regaño y me dijo que a la próxima mejor entrene en la academia ya que está recovery girl, creo que tenemos que hacerlo ya que hoy batallé para arreglarme por el dolor hehehe...urgh"

Yo creo que si,debemos de empezar hacerlo Deku"

Y tú cómo sigues digo te golpeé muy fuertemente en el pecho"

Tranquilo Deku eh recibido golpes más fuertes de otros sujetos aparte mi regeneración está haciendo su trabajo así que estoy mejor que ayer aunque si me duele un poco"

Me da gusto que estés bien, bueno té dejo tengo que ir a que me curen, hasta luego Peter "

Ok adiós Deku" en eso Peter entra al salón que al parecer está vacío

Hay alguien... si no hay nadie" en eso entra Momo y ve a Peter

Hola Peter, antes que digas algo ponte tú traje y ve al estacionamiento"

Ok eso si es ir directo al grano, pero para que? Acaso iremos a un paseo escolar o excursión ?"

Algo así Peter, ve para allá y sabrás porqué, adiós" se despide con una sonrisa después de agarrar su mochila

Bueno creo que solo tengo que quitarme la ropa"

En eso siente otro dolor el cual es tan fuerte que lo pone de rodillas "Dios esto duele mucho" murmurando la última parte dice Peter

En eso llega Aizawa "Parker qué haces aquí en el suelo? Estás rezando?"

Emh...yo si estaba rezando?"

Rezando? En el salón?"

Si,ya sabe nunca es mal momento para rezar, ya que nunca estás solo cuando estás con cristo"

Ok, párate y ve al autobús sino se nos hará tarde"

Claro profesor nomas me quito la ropa y voy para allá dice Peter mientra se quita el uniforme ya que tiene su traje debajo de la ropa

Por eso hacia falta el tuyo pensé que alguien te lo había escondido, bueno té dejo para que termines no tardes" Aizawa se retira cerrando la puerta en el proceso

(Rezar porque diría eso aunque lo hago pero... ya no tengo que pensar en eso aunque estos dolores me están empezando a preocupar debería decirle All Might?) será mejor que me apresure

Ya en el autobús Aizawa les explica que irán a la USJ donde enfrentarán situaciones en casos de desastres naturales

**En la USJ**

Wow si que es grande"

Lo sé Lida, aunque espero que nada malo pase, no me levante con un buen sabor de boca"

Entonces deberías de lavártela Peter"

Ja ja ja que gracioso Kamimari mira cómo me rio ,por cierto tengo poca batería en el celular, podrías llenarla?"

En eso Aizawa llega al principio de las escaleras mientras trece se presenta con los muchachos

Con él llega Peter el cual le dice

" Y cómo cree que nos valla profesor"

Creo que bien Parker porque la pregunta? Y porque no estás con los demás?"

Por nada solo que llegue aquí con usted así que pensé que digo no quería verme raro llegar y no decir nada, en cuanto a la otra pregunta ya me imaginaba algo así que vine para no dejarlo solo"

En eso el sentido arácnido de Peter empieza a retumbar en su cabeza así que empieza a buscar a su alrededor hasta que Aizawa le pregunta

Parker que sucede"

Mi sentido arácnido, debemos salir"

Pero se capt..." en eso enfrente de ellos en la plaza central salen de lo que parece un portal varios villanos que superan por mucho al grupo

En eso el grupo al ver eso hacen especulaciones de cómo pudieron haber entrado a lo cual Peter las escucha y le dice Aizawa

Profesor lo que dijo todoroki es cierto son tontos pero no estupidos"

Parker el no dijo eso"

Pero usted entiende, lograron entrar sin ser detectados a un MEGA domo donde entrenan a súper chicos a controlar sus poderes aunque bakugo mas que entrenar su Quirk también debería controlar su temperamento y cerebro aunque dudo que tenga.. lo ha visto cuando se enoja sus ojos se ponen blancos"

CÁLLETE MALDITO BICHO TE ESCUCHÉ!!!!"

Esa es la intención!!!"

Cálmate Parker y ve con los demás yo me encargare de esto"

Profesor no es por ofender pero hay que pensar las cosas un momento entraron aquí y no fue por la entrada, así que fueron transportados por esa neblina lo que significa que él puede llegar por nuestra espalda y..."

separarnos, lo se niño, Trece y Peter cuiden a los chicos yo me encargaré de los villanos"

En eso Bakugou dice " Aizawa sensei porque Peter el es solo un bicho con poderes regulares que no merece estar en esta academia"

Porque a diferencia de ustedes, el tiene más experiencia en combate así que cállate y salgan de aquí!!"Aizawa al ver que están llegando más villanos se pone sus gogles y ve a Peter a un lado de él

Qué haces aquí?ve con los demás" Le dice Aizawa a Peter

Y usted se lleva toda la diversión,no, mejor me quedo a parte el que se debe de quedar es un héroe que pueda borrar Quirk en caso que cierto villano gasparin llegue"

Se lo que intentas Parker pero no pondré en riesgo tu vida, así que ve con los demás o te reprobaré y expulsaré de la academia y le pediré al director que te deje en la calle por mal comportamiento y traicion"

Peter con una mano en el pecho y voz indignada le contesta "usted no es capas de... bueno si lo es, aveces creo que debería de tener sexo para sacar todo ese estrés" después de decir eso Peter sale disparado hacia sus compañeros

Maldito mocoso" con una ligera sonrisa por lo que Peter dijo Aizawa sale en dirección a enfrentar a los villanos

Mientras con Peter el logra alcanzar a su grupo y se encuentra con Uraraka, Lida y Mina

Hola chicos, cómo están?"

Cómo deberías de estar Peter, estamos un poco asustados" dice Uraraka

No te preocupes, luego te acostumbras"

Entonces cuando nos acostumbremos ya no tendremos miedo?"dice Lida

No, para nada seguirás teniendo miedo pero ya estás acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones"

Contesta Peter mientras corre a la par con sus compañeros

mientras se dirigen a la salida en eso el sentido arácnido suena

Peter se detiene en ese momento justo sale Kurogiri transportándose enfrente de ellos

En eso Bakugou y Kirishima atacan a Kurogiri

Peter trata de detenerlos con su telaraña pero Bakugou logra lanzar su ataque generando una gran explosión

Que te pasa maldito porque hiciste eso!!?"

Sencillo Cabeza de Cerillo por" en eso el sentido arácnido le avisa del peligro

Así que agarra a sus compañeros que están más cercas a él y esquiva el ataque de Kurogiri saliendo del camino

Después de esquivarlo Peter y los demás ven la gran cúpula oscura sobre sus demás compañeros en eso Peter lanza telarañas a la cúpula oscura tratando de sacar a sus compañeros pero es inútil por que parece que la telaraña no entra a la cúpula

En eso Toru, Meza y Mina van con Lida que esta con uraraka y Rikido

Chicos están bien"

Si mina estamos bien y ustedes"

Estamos bien pero ahora debemos de ayudar a los demás" dice Peter

Pero en ese momento la cúpula se disipa dejando ver nomas a trecelos chicos van con el quedando detrás del

Vine a matar al símbolo de la Paz, no a un héroe mediocre y a un par de niños que apenas saben usar sus poderes"

Trece le ordena a Lida que vaya a pedir ayuda mientra que él pelea con Kurogiri

Profesor no puedo, como Jefe del grupo mi deber es quedarme aquí y pelear"

No Lida tu deber es mantener al grupo a salvo en caso de riesgo, y la manera de hacerlo es que vallas a pedir ayuda"

Pero Trece..."

Vamos Lida nosotros te abriremos paso" dice Rikido

Si Lida tú eres el más rápido llegarás pronto si te apresuras, Confiamos en ti" dice Peter mientras le pone una mano en el hombro

Tu puedes Lida yo te ayudaré como aquella vez con los periodistas entraron a la academia" dice Uraraka

"por cierto 13 es mala idea hablar de un plan enfrenta del villano" dice Peter mientra pone pose de pelea

Concuerdo con el muchacho, pero al parecer solo son una bola de estupidos" dice Kurogiri

Lo hacemos porque para ti es inútil si lo sabes o no" después de eso trece ataca a Kurogiri el cual funciona

Ve Lida avisa a la escuela sobre la situación y Peter ve y da apoyo ha Aizawa con los demás villanos" los demás nos encargaremos de este sujeto"

Peter por un momento duda pero sabe que ahora Aizawa necesita ayuda y que trece lo tiene bajo control

Claro trece" dice Peter mientras se acerca a Toru y le da un comunicador después de eso se va corriendo hacia las escaleras y da un salto en dirección a la plaza central

Mientras en los pensamientos de Peter

(Aizawa sensei ya voy en camino, aunque tengo un mal presentimiento)

———————————————————————

Sin más es todo dejen sus opiniones para poder mejorar

Les deseo lo mejor

Disculpen la tardanza y espero les guste


	7. Tiempo

Capítulo 7

Tiempo

**"**Hablando**" **

**(**Pensando**)**

*** **Radio, teléfono o comunicador *****

Aquí otro capítulo espero les guste, y disculpen la tardanza si es que tarde más de una semana si no es así ignoren esto XD

Los personajes utilizados no son míos son de sus respectivos creadores,

Sin mas Comencemos!!!

———————————————————————

(Ok esto es malo, son demasiados sin contar que mis ojos me empiezan a doler, pero tengo que seguir luchando por mis alumnos) se decía Aizawa en su mente mientras luchaba con un par de villanos

Hasta este momento el no sabe si el Gupo escapó, si lograron conseguir ayuda o en el peor de los casos que estén vivos

Pero aún así él tenía esperanza que todos estuvieran bien

Que sucede Erased Head, ya te cansaste?" Dice Tomura mientras camina hacia el "es difícil pelear contra tantos y más cuando tu Quirk no está echo para pelea largas ni en grandes grupos"

Aizawa mira fijamente a Tomura que por alguna extraña razón se detuvo con todos los demás enemigos que lo estaban atacando

Verás vinimos a destruir aquel qué se cree un símbolo, un símbolo de la Paz pero nada más es una mentira, una mentira que ciega De la verdadera realidad, la cual nosotros estamos dispuestos a liberarlos" después del monólogo dicho por Tomura el ve a Eraser Head directamente por varios segundos que paresieron minutos y con un silencio que preocupó Aizawa

Así que Eraser Head déjame liberarte" en eso Todos los enemigos que estaban rodeándolo reanudan su ataque, en el cual Eraser Head logra defenderse y contraatacar a esos ataques

(Maldicion si esto se alarga aun más no seré capaz de derrotará todos y todavía falta el jefe de estos idiotas) piensa Aizawa mientras esquiva un puñetazo y contraataca con una patada después de elevarlo en el aire con su bufando para luego estrellarlo en el suelo

Tomura solo ve cómo Eraser Head derrota a sus secuaces pero después de unos segundos decide lanzarse en contra de él

Aizawa al ver esto decide atacar a Tomura ya que al parecer el es el jefe

Después de un breve combate en el cual Tomura logra lastimar el brazo derecho dé Aizawa

Al ver esto toma distancia de Tomura,luego empiezan a rodear,Aizawa se prepara para pelear aun estando cansado ya que su habilidad le está pasando factura

De repente estos villanos son alzados,azotados en el suelo y envueltos en telarañas

Aizawa sorprendído y hasta cierto punto molesto ya que sabe quien es el causante de esto

Par... Hombre araña qué haces aquí?"

Pues pasaba por el lugar miré que tenía problemas y pues aquí estoy,por cierto es el único que me a llamado por mi nombre de héroe, ya sabe no quiero que estos intentos de villanos toquen a la puerta de mi casa un día"

Hombre araña te ordene que te quedarás con los demás, qué pasó?"

En pocas palabras el fantasmón llegó y separó a casi todos ya que yo y Lida sacamos a varios antes

que los separara en cuestión a su otra pregunta, trece me ordenó que le diera apoyo así que"

Peter le da palmaditas en la espalda de Aizawa y le dice "siga así usted puede, lo está haciendo muy bien, bueno ya le di apoyo debería retírame"

Aizawa nomas lo mira y suspira pesadamente

A lo cual Peter pregunta

Que?"

Nada hombre araña pero trece y los demás cómo están"

Bueno a lo que dijo el chico pulpo todos los que fueron separados están bien y trece parece tenerlo bajo control"

Todo esto mientras derrotaban a los villanos que restaban

Bueno parece que la basura ya esta en su lugar" dice Peter mientras se sacude las manos

No del todo al parecer su Jefe no se movió mientras estábamos acabando con sus lacayos"

Y no se olvide del grandote, por cierto cómo siguen sus ojos?"

Un poco mejor, pero dudo que pueda usarlo por mucho tiempo"

Aizawa se recuperó un poco ya que a la llegada de Peter este logro derrotar a la mayoría de los villanos que podrían ser más difíciles

Dando así un pequeño descanso a sus ojos

Genial, genial me hablaron de ti pero no pensé verte en este momento" dice Tomura mientras apunta con su dedo Peter

Yo, la verdad no sé si sentirme raro o alago porque te allan hablado de mi, pero viniendo de un depravado que le gusten tener muchas manos encima...me siento raro" contesta Peter mientras pone sus manos en las caderas "dime que mas te dijeron?"

Hombre araña no le sigas su juego trata de distraerte" le advierte Aizawa sobre la posible trampa

Tranquilo Eraser Head recuerda que tengo eso, mientras trata de humectar tus ojos y descansar para derrotar al intento de dúo dinámico" Dice Peter sin dejar de ver a los villanos frente a ellos

Argh!!!"De la nada Peter es golpeado por su costado izquierdo mandándolo directamente a la zona de naufragio callendo violentamente en el agua

Hombre araña!!" Después de eso el monstruo golpeó una,dos,tres y varias veces más luego le rompió el brazo como si fuera una simple bara de madera

Pero después de eso no lo mato, solo lo dejo herido de gravedad

Verás Eraser Head este es el anti símbolo de la Paz

el invento de la Bioingenieria Nomu" le decía Tomura estando en frente de Aizawa mientras Nomu lo agarraba de la cabeza

Mientras Tomura decía eso Aizawa en sus pensamientos (Maldicion estoy seguro que le borre su Quirk al parecer tiene otro y es igual de fuerte que All Migh, espero que llegen pronto)

Mientras tanto con Deku, Tsuyu y Mineta ellos con miedo miraban lo acontecido

(No importa qué poderes tengamos, al parecer todavía no estamos listos para este crudo mundo de los héroes) Se decía deku en sus pensamiento ante lo sucedido

Mineta y tsuyu a ver a deku parado, exponiéndose

Deku no me digas que planeas ir a pelear?"

Oh no para nada Mineta yo solo" en eso un pensamiento paso por su mente

Chicos y Peter, ese monstruo lo golpeo mandándolo al agua" les dice Deku a Tsuyu ya que ella es una excelente nadadora

"Cierto yo iré por..."

qué pasó chicos, están bien"

Los tres jóvenes voltean para atrás y ven a Peter enfrente de ellos como si nada hubiera pasado

Pe...Peter pensábamos que estabas..."

Inconsciente? No para nada, aunque ese golpe fue muy fuerte no es para dejarme inconsciente" en eso Peter ve al monstruo que lo golpeo y a su profesor en muy mal estado (Rayos es como si me hubiera golpeado Juggernaut)

Debo de ir, chicos cuando el monstruo se distraiga ustedes van por..." en eso su sentido arácnido le avisa del peligro

Peter logra reaccionar moviendo a Tsuyu y a Mineta del camino del ataque de Tomura

Peter sabe que con estos sujetos debe de darlo todo sin importar que, así que aprovechando esto

Con toda su velocidad le conecta un golpe en el estómago a Tomura mandándolo lejos de ellos

Peter sabiendo que ese monstruo vendría por el, así que salta lo más alto y lejos de sus compañeros

Quedando a unos 20 metros de donde se encuentra tanto Aizawa como deku y los demás.

Aunque para Deku Tsuyu y Mineta solo fue segundo a decir verdad no vieron ni cuando Tomura llegó ni cuando Peter lo golpeo ni siquiera cuando se fue

Todo fue tan rápido que solo sintieron el movimiento del agua

Mientras con Peter en el momento en el callo, no, tan solo rosando el suelo aparece Nomu atacándolo

Peter logra esquivarlo y le conecta una patada en la cabeza, Nomu lanza otro ataque mientra Peter logra esquivarlo así pasó un par de veces hasta que Peter con su telaraña lo deja ciego por un momento así dando distancia entre ellos

En eso va directamente hacia Tomura para distraerlo y así los chicos puedan rescatar A su profesor

Tomura todavía sorprendido por cómo ese maldito bastardo pudo esquivar los ataques de Nomu

Enojado este decide atacarlo también

Peter gracias a su sentido arácnido y velocidad un poco superior logra conectarle un golpe a Tomura en la cara luego una patada

Qué pasó?, te noto un poco molesto, sabes te recomendaría quitarte esa mano de tu cara parece que no te dejan respirar, digo yo tengo una máscara y en ocasiones se me dificulta respirar también,no me puedo imaginar tener una mano en la cara...bueno si me lo imaginé pero no quisiera experimentarlo sabes, y creo que tienes que ir con un Psiquiatra porque creo que tienes un pequeño fetiche por las manos..."

CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE!!!NOMU ACABA CON EL!!!"

Dice Tomura enojado y desesperado

Peter sabía lo que venía y no era para nada bueno

(Bueno Peter vamos otra vez, solo confía en tu sentido arácnido y adivina sus golpes,así no saldrás tan lastimado) en ese preciso instante su sentido arácnido le avisa y sin titubear se mueve con toda su velocidad esquivando otro ataque de Nomu

Mientras con Aizawa el es llevado por Deku y Mineta, Tsuyu veía la pelea de Peter con ese monstruo

Aizawa sensei tenemos que hacer algo para ayudar a Peter, el no puede pelear solo"

Lo sé midoriya,pero no estoy en condiciones de pelear, sin contar que es eso o que esos sujetos estuvieran peleando con ustedes" Aizawa al ver a sus alumnos por la preocupación por su compañero les dice

"El no podrá ser tan fuerte pero tiene experiencia peleando contra ese tipo de sujetos"

Si Sensei pero solo,no podrá derrotarlos, tenemos que ayudarlo, al menos darle un respiro"

Si Midoriya pero ese respiro le costará sus vidas y yo no puedo dejarles hacer eso

Y va a dejar que Peter muera!!"Exclamaba Deku a su Sensei

ARGHHHHHHH!!!!! Un grito desgarrador se escuchó por todo el lugar

Deku al escuchar eso dejo a su profesor para ir ayudar a Peter

Tranquilo muchacho ven aremos estos" Aizawa le tranquiliza un poco

Mientras con Peter

En un momento Nomu le hizo un abrazo de oso

Así Poco a poco le empezó a aplastar su Columna

Argh!!! Mierda!! (No sé qué duele más si que me estén aplastando la columna o el dolor extremo en todo el el cuerpo)

Sabes no soy mucho de abrazos y menos de un monstruo con mal aliento y nulo sentido de la moda ARGHH!!!" Dice Peter mientras clava sus dedos y apretaba en la piel de nomu

(tengo que resistir soy lo único que se interpone entre estos Villanos y mis compañeros, a menos hasta que llegen los refuerzos) ARGHH!!

Peter se trata de sacar jala, empuja, rasguña tratándose de safar pero no puede en esos momentos por su mento entró la desesperacion y el miedo

Nomu no aflojaba su agarre apretando lentamente hasta que El hombre araña sea partido en dos

(Tengo... Tengo que seguir luchando, pero todo se empieza a nublar..yo) poco a poco Peter afloja su agarre,ya no hay dolor, el dolor empieza a desaparecer y antes que cierre sus ojos logra ver algo

ese algo es a Deku, Tsuyu y a Mineta empezando un combate con Tomura y Kurogiri mientras Aizawa a un par de metros usando su Quirk para nivelar la pelea

Eso ocasionó algo dentro de Peter grandes cantidades de adrenalina empezaron a bombear su cuerpo

Será porque vio a sus amigos peleando aún con las circunstancias en contra

Es un último intento de su cuerpo por mantenerse vivo

No lo sabe pero un impulso gigantesco por pelar nació en él,con un grito salvaje

De sus muñecas salieron un par de aguijones y empezó atacar a Nomu directamente en sus ojos

Clavando esos aguijones en los más profundo

Nomu al sentir esto, dolor decidió apretar aún más,

Peter al sentir esto atacó aún más clavando varias veces los aguijones dentro de ojos y cerebro de nomu

AHH!! Podrás no sentir dolor o regenerarte pero al final tu cerebro fallará al igual que tu cuerpo!!"

Sin dejar de atacar le decía Peter a Nomu

Mientras Nomu apretaba aún más fuerte

De la nada el cuerpo de nomu se desplomo soltando a Peter

Peter con toda sus fuerzas que le aun le quedan y dolor golpea a nomu con tanta fuerza que lo lanza varios sino hasta decenas de metros

"Después de todo no eres tan pesado"

Después de ese golpe Peter cae al suelo cansado voltea a ver su profesor y compañeros

Tomura no podía creer lo que estaba viendo un tonto niño logro ganar al arma que destruiría al símbolo de la Paz

Justo cuando eso pasó por su mente recibió un golpe mandándolo a volar cerca de los árboles

Kurogiri al ver esto decide transportarse con sus colegas pero es detenido por una banda y lengua lo cual lo arrojan lejos en dirección a la Zona de naufragio

En eso Peter se acerca con su profesor y compañeros

GANAMOS!!!" Entre gritos y saltos decía Mineta emocionado

No ganamos, solo hicimos tiempo," cerrando los ojos y con sangre saliendo de ellos decía Aizawa a sus alumnos

Tiene razón,ese Monstruo no tardará mucho en recuperarse, está echo para detener ah All Might,después de todo"

Pero Peter tú lograste lastimarlo y no eres Tan fuerte como All Might "ribbit"

Lo sé Tsuyu pero creo que recibí un poco de ayuda en eso, o usted que cree Sensei" le decía Peter mientras le daba unos ligeros codazos a su profesor

Como sea tenemos que irnos dudo que podamos pelar de nuevo," todos asienten ante lo dicho por su profesor

Al pararse ven a los Tres villanos frente a ellos con una mirada que denota enojo

Ustedes causaron más problemas de los que pensamos. En especial tu maldito bastardo" con enojo y desprecio decía Tomura apuntando a Peter

Oye tranquilo qué pasó con ese villano serio creo que solo es para disimular tu falta de inteligencia" apoyándose sobre Tsuyu decía Peter

MUERAN!!!

Nomu ataca, Peter solo podía sentir su sentido arácnido a todo lo que da solo dando tiempo a proteger a Tsuyu para recibir el impacto al igual que su profesor

Pero el ataque nunca llegó al contrario frente a ellos se encontraba All Might con su puño levantado

"Al parece si que lo mandaste lejos grandulon" con una sonrisa bajo su máscara Peter miraba al héroe frente a él

Se encuentran bien?"decía All Might sin dejar de ver a sus oponentes

Si All Might un poco lastimado, pero estamos bien" Deku agarrandose el Brazo roto le contestaba

Ok, vallan a la salida ya que no tardan en llegar los demás,de aquí yo me encargaré y disculpen la tardanza"

Tranquilo, no pasó nada, ya olieron muchachos hora de irnos" decía Aizawa mientras con ayuda de Mineta y Deku se dirigían a las escaleras

Por cierto All Might ese Monstruo su Quirk es de absorción de choque así que tendrás que darlo todos desde un principio... se me olvidaba al parecer sus ojos y cerebro son un poco más débiles que el resto de su cuerpo para que lo.."

Tranquilo Parker shonen, yo me encargo ahora"

Con una sonrisa y el símbolo de amor y paz le dice All Might

Cómo tu digas All Mighty,Ugh!!"

Después de eso ellos van a la salida dejando solo All Might

Tardaste Héroe" Tomura mira directa al símbolo de la Paz

All Might comienza su ataque con un Carolina Smash

———————————————————————

Fin

Eso es todo amigos

Dejen su comentario, sugerencia o queja recuerden no se cobra por ello

En otras cosas puede parezca que algunas personalidades no se parezcan tanto pero estoy tratando dar rumbo a la historia

Sin más que tengan un excelente día,tarde o noche dependiendo a qué hora lo lean sin más

Chao


	8. Capitulo 8

Capítulo 8

Preparación

"Hablando"

(Pensando)

Radio,teléfono,comunicador, altavoces*

Aquí otro capítulo disculpen la tardanza sin más

Empezamos!!

No soy dueño de ningún personaje que salga en esta historia

———————————————————————

Así que un par de niños y un señor, derrotaron a cuantos? 49 villanos y detuvo a tu arma secreta que derrotaría al símbolo de la Paz" con burla miraba a Tomura mientras apuntaba con sus grandes garras

Hahahaha!! Que vergüenza das Tomura, tú el ciego me hubieras enviado a mi y todos estarían muertos ya"

Ese bastardo araña nos complicó las cosas, no lo tomamos como un problema " Tomura viendo con enojo al sujeto frente a él sin lograr contener su frustración

Cálmense los dos, Cletus sabes la razón por la cual no te envíe"

Por favor yo hubiera echo mi trabajo y esa academia estaría pintada con la sangre de esos niños!!!" Sacando sus garras y zarcillos

Tranquilízate Cletus tienes que esperar después que acabemos con All might podrás hacer lo que tú quieras" parándose frente a él, mostrando su autoridad

Esta bien, pero si en verdad quieres dañar a un héroe, asesina a inocentes frente a él muéstrale la impotencia y desesperacion por no salvarlos

Demuéstrale que es culpable de las muertes de esas personas" Cletus dándole la espalda mientras se dirigía a los cuartos

Sabes as cambiado desde la primera vez que te encontré"

Digamos que no eres el único que tiene una meta All for One" con una voz lúgubre que a cualquiera persona haría temblar excepto a él

All for One sabía lo que podría hacer este hombre,no, está bestia y aunque para el no era ninguna amenaza sabía que tampoco podías jugar con el

Y ustedes lárguense"

**Dos días después en la puerta de la academia **

De vuelta a la academia, espero que no salgan con algo descabellado" dice Peter mientras observa la entrada de la academia con un par de vendajes en el cuerpo que están debajo del uniforme

Peter de camino al salón reflexiona lo sucedido en la USJ

[**FlashBack]**

Después del primer ataque de All Might procedió atacarlo en el cerebro,sin detenerse logrando relentisar al monstruo

Todoroki ayudo congelando el cuerpo de nomu

Inmovilizando el cuerpo del nomu

Así logra que All Might acabara con él mandándolo a volar sacándolo fuera del domo

Justo después llegaron los demás héroes así evitando que Tomura y Kurogiri atacaran a All Milght

Poco después de que Peter y los demás subirán las escaleras el se desmayo a causa del cansancio

Después de ahí lo último que sucedió es que él estaba en el hospital estando alado de Aizawa que estaba todo vendado

Enfermera!!! Hay una momia alado de mi camilla"

Cállate Parker"

[**Fin Del FlashBack]**

Que recuerdos, oye ese es?...si lo es" Peter observa alguien avanzar por el pasillo así que decide alcanzarlo

Cómo está mi profesor momia favorito" dice Peter mientras le da unas palmadas en la espalda "pensé que no vendría el día de hoy profesor"

Ja ja ja que gracioso Parker, y no hay razon para que yo falte" con una risa sarcástica mira a Peter

La razón? apenas puede agarrar un lápiz,esa es una razón más que suficiente"

a ti te golpearon más y todavía vienes aquí," mirando de reojo a Peter mientras siguen su caminata

Bueno yo tengo regeneración acelerada y en días puedo curar huesos rotos y pues usted..."

No tengo regeneración? lo sé pero no pasa nada qué venga a la academia aparte dudo que los villanos sean tan idiotas para que ataquen de nuevo" sin voltear a ver a Peter, Aizawa sigue caminando

Yo lo decía por que yo estoy joven y pues...Si,lo sé,bueno si son tan tontos para atacar pero dudo que lo hagan"

Tienes razón Parker, por cierto ahora recuerdo cuando estábamos en el hospital mire que te salían algo por las muñecas" de manera inquisitiva miraba a Peter

Si,bueno creo que son nuevos poderes,yo creo que son aguijones" haciendo más énfasis saca dichos aguijones de los cuales empiezan a sangrar,para mostearselos a su profesor

Y pues fue cuando peleamos contra ese nomo y me abrazo ahí fue cuando salieron"

Pero antes tenía serios dolores que derrepente me daban y creo que eso es,no sé, una evolución? la verdad no sé a qué se allá debido eso"

Puede ser que todavía estás creciendo y apenas lo estás desarrollando"

Puede ser, pero apenas llevo tres años con ellos"

Pues te falta mucho por crecer"

Creo que tiene razón" dice Peter mientras mira sus muñecas

Te soy sincero, con todo lo visto y contado tienes muchos potencial Parker al igual que todo tu salón

Pero si te esfuerza podrás ser el siguiente All Might, y tal ves tu araña en el pecho sea el nuevo símbolo de la Paz

Wow en verdad no se que decir, pero a mi no me corresponde ese sitio yo solo hago lo correcto"

Pero no te emociones Parker porque seré más exigente contigo"

Por eso All Might es mi profesor preferido"

Cállate"

Sabe puedo denunciarlo por ofender a los alumnos

Cállate"

Me cállare pero no porque usted lo diga "

**Salón 1-A**

Tsuyu crees que venga el profesor y Peter?"

La verdad no sé mina, pero espero que se estén recuperando"

Yo igual, ese Monstruo era muy fuerte no me imaginé que el profesor y Peter fueran tan hábiles "

Si Mina-Chan, aunque Peter fue el que peleó más con ese Monstruo ya que agarraron desprevenidos al profesor"

Pues desde donde estábamos no alcanzamos a ver mucho"

Pues que bueno Mina- Chan fue un tanto fuerte ver al profesor en ese estado"

Pero tsuyu, tú Mineta y deku fueron muy valientes al pelear con esos sujetos el de las manos en el cuerpo y el otro" volteando ambas ver a dekuby Mineta

Pues no fue mucho, Peter y Aizawa fueron los que hicieron casi todo el trabajo" decía deku

Cállate maldito nerd!!! yo hubiera acabado con ese monstruo" dice Bakugo

En eso la puerta del salón es abierta dejando ver a dos personas entrando

Buenos días clase,chicos" decían Aizawa y Peter al unísono

Que!!!" Todos los alumnos casi gritaron al ver a su profesor y compañero

Eso fue un tanto extraño" viendo a su profesor

Vete a sentar Parker"

Claro profe" dirigiéndose a su asiento mientras se sorprenden al ver a ellos dos

Que Profesional!!!" Volvieron a gritar todo el salón

Al ver a su profesor

Clase antes que nada quiero decirles algo, pronto se viene el Torneo de la academia así que tienen que preparar"

———————————————————————

Aquí otro capítulo corto, pero el otro se viene más chido

Espero les aya gustado si es así apreciaría mucho que dejaran su comentarios para saber cómo les está pareciendo

Les deseo lo mejor, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	9. Motivacion

Capitulo 9

"Motivación"

(Pensando)

Radio,Teléfono*

No soy dueño de Spider-Man ni de Boku No Hero

Sin más comerciales comencemos!!

———————————————————————

Después de que su profesor les contara acerca del festival que hará la escuela Peter,Deku, Lida y Uraraka hablan de cómo será el torneo mientras se dirigen a comer

Entonces que creen que venga en el Festival?"

Es algo incierto uraraka ya que al parecer no todos los años son iguales" respondiendo Lida

Me imagino que algunos eventos se repiten?"encogiéndose de hombros mientras mira a Lida "Digo nunca e visto un torneo así que...no sé de qué se trata" dijo Peter observando a sus compañeros

Peter como no vas a saber de qué se trata si es uno de los eventos más importantes no solo de Japón sino de todo el mundo, se me hace raro que no lo conozcas" comenta Lida incrédulo por la declaración de su amigo "aparte no es un torneo es un festival"

Pues digamos que nunca fui aficionado de los deportes, por eso que no veía el torneo o festival o lo que sea, cuando era chico no quería ser heroe así que no me llamaba la atención verlo"

Pero ahora eres héroe, que te hizo cambiar de opinión" con dudas su amigo peliverde preguntaba

Digamos que aprendí a la mala hacer lo correcto" con una risa forzada Peter trato de ocultar su sentir "pero y ustedes deben de tener razones grandiosas para ser futuros héroes" cambiando un poco el enfoque de la platica algo que sus compañeros notaron

Yo quiero ser igual que mi hermano, el es mi inspiración en este camino que tome, quiero hacerlo sentir orgulloso"con una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos Lida mira sus compañeros

Y lo harás Lida-Kun" poniendo una mano en su hombro deku le demostraba su apoyo

tú Uraraka que es lo que te motivó el ser una heroina o bueno una futura heroina" preguntaba Peter

Bueno chicos de da un poco de pena, porque yo... lo hago por el dinero"sus compañeros la miraron un poco sorprendidos y más Peter porque en su mundo nadie es héroe por dinero a menos que seas un vengador

Tranquila Uraraka muchos héroes hacen tiene. La misma motivación no es algo de que avergonzarse"

Decía Lida

"verán en mi familia han tenido bastantes problemas económicos, aunque ellos me dijero que yo siguiera el camino que quisiera pero yo quiero ayudarlos y ese es mi camino,se que no es lo más heroico, pero pienso lograrlo sin importa que" levantando su puño decidida a lograr lo que se propuso

Uraraka eso es bastante noble y sé que lo lograrás

Y estaremos ahí para apoyarte" mientras Peter pone una mano en su hombro, deku le dedica una sonrisa y Lida empieza a gritar

Gracias chicos" decía Uraraka más tranquila y feliz al ver el apoyo de sus amigos

Estoy aquí!!" All Might se presenta con una pose heroica y sorprendiendo a sus alumnos

Peter reaccionó lo más rápido que alguna vez allá imaginado "Parker qué haces en el techo?" All Might le dice mientra observa a su alumno junto a sus compañeros

Na,Nada solo... quería revisar si estaba en buenas condiciones" decía Peter mientras minuciosamente examinaba el techo para ocultar que saltó del susto

Sus compañeros con una ceja levantada y riéndose observaban a su amigo

Pareces un gato Peter" decía Uraraka aún riéndose por lo que acaba de pasar

Gracias por el apoyo Uraraka" musitó Peter derrotado y con los brazos caídos mientras bajaba del techo

De nada Peter" sonriendo le decía Uraraka mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda

All Mighta a que debemos tu visita" Deku tratando de cambiar el tema

vengo por usted Midoriya" señalando a este último

Por mi? Para que All might?" Sorprendido Deku miraba a su profesor y mentor

Para comer" mostrando su pequeña bolsita donde se encontraba su almuerzo

Es raro ver a All might así de gentil, siempre lo tome por alguien simpático pero rudo a la vez y energético" decía Peter mientras sus compañeros asentian con la cabeza

Al ver el comportamiento de su profesor y modelo a seguir

Claro, los veo luego chicos" despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano deku seguía a su profesor

Mirando cómo se iva su compañero y profesor el trío de amigos se quedó parados en silencio

"Bueno quien tiene hambre, porque yo mucha jeje"

Cierto debemos de consumir nuestros alimentos antes que se nos acabe el tiempo que tenemos permitido"

Lida siempre tienes que mover así tus manos, creo que ya es demasiado énfasis" imitando la misma manera de hablar de Lida

Yo no sé a qué te refieres Peter, yo hablo muy normal a parte casi no muevo las manos" mirando a Peter, Lida no sabe a lo que se refiere su amigo

Si,claro lo que tú digas Lida, lo que tú digas" resignado peter se le queda viendo

Eh chicos qué tal si nos apresuramos" Decía Uraraka mientras empujaba a sus compañeros a la cafetería

**En la cafetería **

Y Peter cuéntanos que te dijeron tus padres por lo sucedido hace dos días" comiendo Lida miraba a Peter de reojo

Yo no tengo padres, vivo con mis tíos... Bueno tía"

Terminado su bocado mientras los recuerdos y la tristeza abordó en el

Tratándolo de ocultar sigue comiendo aunque agradece que tenga la máscara puesta

No sabía, lo siento" un poco incómodo decía Lida

Pero sin dejar que eso afecte el momento

Oh,no te preocupes" Moviendo sus manos Peter trata de que Lida suñiera que no lo hizo sentir mal "tranquilo solo que ella no lo sabe, Cómo ya es mayor no quiero preocuparla" pensando en su salud Peter le comenta sus compañeros

Aparte si supiera a todos los sujetos que combato ella los haría papilla, así que técnicamente les salvo el trasero"con una risa al final imaginándose a su tía pelando contra Rhino o el Doc Ock

Pero,cómo no sabe?"sorprendido Lida mira a Peter

Porque no vive conmigo, esa es la razón aunque sabe que vine acá a estudiar, pero no a esta academia" tocando su nuca Peter evita la mirada de

Sus compañeros por la atención que le están dando

Oh! es eso" aún más incómodo Lida continúa con comiendo pensando que hizo sentir mal a Peter por sus preguntas

Tiene sentido, vienes del extranjero, solo a estudiar verdad"

Si, solo termino y me regresaría" volviendo a mirar su plato un poco incómodo y melancólico sabiendo lo que puede pasar

Después de eso siguieron comiendo hasta acabar

Para luego dirigirse al salón de clase

en el camino Peter les dice a sus amigos que irá al baño que los alcanza en el salón

Pero en realidad va a ir con el director para hablar hacerca de si seguirá viviendo solo o vivirá con una familia de sus compañeros

**En el salón de clases**

Yaoyorozu Momo"

Presente" decía está levantando la mano

Peter Parker.. Parker? Al parecer no vino" decía la profesora después de echar un vistazo al salón de clase

Profesor si vino Peter solo que está en el baño, ya no tardará en llegar dele un momento" interviniendo Lida en pro de sus amigo "el nunca a sido impuntual en su clase, sería injusto que no lo esperara un momento mientras puede seguir dando la clases" dando un argumento Lida trata de que a Peter no le pongan falta

No es mucho pero es suficiente para ayudarlo y Lida lo sabe

Solo porque estoy de buen humor lo dejaré pasar por el momento"parándose de su asiento la profesora mira a Lida detenidamente "pero si no llega en los próximos minutos tendrá falta y usted tendrá doble por ayudarlo cuando no sabe si vendrá" dictando una advertencia la profesora muestra su autoridad, más o menos

Lida en sus pensamientos pedía que Peter llegara

Mientras con Peter el va saliendo de la oficina del director y al ver que ya habían pasado 10 minutos que empezó la clase y conociendo lo estricta que era la profesora decidió saltarse la clase

Para ir al campo de entrenamiento Beta, para poner aprueba sus habilidades ya que después del enfrentamiento con nomu, se sentía diferente

Ya estando en el campo decide quitarse el uniforme

Quedando en el puro traje

'Sigh' hora de un pequeño calentamiento" dando un gran salto Peter llega al techo de un edificio y hacercandose a la orilla lo hace sentir por unos momentos en su hogar NY

Después de observar el lugar se aviente para empezar a columpiarse entre los edificios haciendo acrobacias en el aire

También levanta partes de escombros que había en el lugar para ver que tanto podía cargar y cuál era su límite aunque no sabía el peso exacto se daba una idea por el tamaño de ellos

Daba salto entre edificios, corría para ver qué velocidad lograba

En pocas palabras se exigían al maximo para ver cuáles eran sus capacidades para en caso de enfrentar a sujetos más fuertes

Después de aproximadamente una hora logra ver a Uraraka y a Mina, mientras él paseaba por la mini ciudad

Hola chicas que hacen?" Callendo frente a ellas con unas acrobacias como si fuera un gimnasta

Wow Peter eso estuvo genial. Cómo hiciste esos, y el columpiarte y wow" emocionada Mina

Oh! Gracias Mina,por cierto que hacen?" Mientras Peter se hacerca a sus compañeras y lograr observas varios escombros flotando "ahora solo falta que digas todos flotan mientras te vistes de payaso"

No Peter, estamos entrenando nuestros Quirk" decía Uraraka mientras miraba a Peter junto a Mina "qué haces aquí y porque no entraste a clases?" Pregunta Uraraka al ver a su compañero

Acaso es un interrogatorio? Porque eres muy mala haciéndolo" diciéndolo con una risa al final aunque luego de verla miro enojo en sus ojos lo cual lo asusta un poco "bueno tranquila no me mires así" dando un par de pasos alejándose de ellas "solo que después de ir al baño pase con el director ya que...ehm quería ver si todo estaba en orden ya sabes papeleo o algo por el estilo"

Okey Peter, pero todo está bien?" Decía Uraraka cambiando de humor rápidamente algo que a Peter se le hace un poco extraño "Si todo está bien, por cierto cómo les ha ido entrenando?"

yo estoy practicando mi puntería y la corrosión de mi ácido" decía Mina hacercandose bastante a Peter "por cierto lindo traje, y cómo lograste hacer eso" esto mientra ella lo mira de pues a cabeza haciendo que Peter se sienta un poco avergonzado

Gracias de nuevo mina"decía mientras ponia una mano en su nuca "en cuanto a lo otro, duermo bien,hago ejercicio y como mis vegetales" dándoles así su mayor secreto

Que? Esos es lo qué haces?, entonces empezaré hacerlo" emocionada mina regresaba a entrenar "y tú qué haces aquí"

Yo...No se solo estoy... viendo mis capacidades" comentó observando a sus compañeras Bueno chicas las dejo" reanudando su balanceo Peter va a buscar a deku

Al encontrarlo Peter le pregunta si quiere seguir entrenando a controlar su Quirk y en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo

A lo cual deku acepta yéndose a cambiar para entrenar , mientras Peter empieza a estirarse logra ver a Momo y va con ella

Momo espera" apresurado Peter lleg con ella

Que sucede Peter" un poco preocupada por

Si había sucedido algo " todo bien"

Si claro todo está bien, solo quería saber si querías entrenar ya sabes por lo que te dije el día que nos enfrentamos"

Claro me gustaría, solo que te parece si empezamos mañana, está bien?"

Claro me parece genial, bueno té dejo que te valla bien y con cuidado" despidiendo con un movimiento de mano Peter va donde estaba deku para entrenar

Mientra ella lo observaba también se despedía pensando que no es mala idea el entrenar con el

Nada podría salir mal

———————————————————————

Hola espero les gustara el capítulo

Disculpen la tardanza solo que batallo un poquito al escribirlo al igual que no tengo mucho tiempo pero bueno aquí está

Por cierto quería darle gracias a las personas que me dieron su tiempo leyendo esta historia y a los que le dieron Fav y follow

Eso me motiva mucho a seguir escribiendo

Aunque no lo crean trato de mejorar la manera de escribir y redactar el capítulo

Pero daré lo mejor para hacer una buena historia

Sin más ya me explayé mucho

Gracias y tengan una excelente tarde, día o noche dependiendo la hora que lo estén leyéndolo


	10. Pasado

Capítulo 10

Pasado

"Hablando"

(Pensamiento)

Teléfono,Radio,comunicador*

Todos los personajes no son de lo priopiedad y corresponden a sus respectivos creadores

Sin más comencemos

Por cierto disculpen la tardanza

———————————————————————

Una figura se arrastra por el suelo desesperado asustado tratando de escapar del que la cortó las piernas "a donde vas apenas esto comienza" decía con una voz lúgubre, sedienta de sangre , al oír esto le da miedo tan solo ver que se acercaba "tranquilo estos solo dolerá más de lo que te puedas imaginar" decía parado frente a él con una guadaña en su mano

Tratando de defenderse el héroe llamado Blow Destroyer ataca al villano con una presión de aire que sale de su boca, esta puede cortar a su enemigo y atravesarlo si lo usa a su cien por ciento

Lo cual hace en un acto desesperado al ver que este villano, no, este monstruo logro resistir cada uno de sus ataques

Logra atinarle atravesándole la cabeza cayendo este al suelo, al ver esto decide apresurarse para salir de ahí y pedir ayuda, ya estando apunto de llegar ala acera es atraído hacia atrás por unos tentáculos

"Eso estuvo muy mal, pudiste haber matado a alguien, pero gracias por eso, me quitaste ese dolor de cabeza que tenía hehehe" agarrándolo de la cabeza obligando a que lo vea

Horrorizado ve la cabeza de este monstruo donde solo hay un agujeró, pero aún así seguía hablando "ahora me toca regresarte favor, pero no antes de contarte un cuento"decía mientras se formaba sus ojos cráneo y músculos faciales frente al héroe, en eso a lo lejos se oye varias sirenas de policías y refuerzos por la radio que tenía el héroe

El joven héroe sabía que no estaría vivo para cuando llegue la ayuda, cerrando sus ojos lentamente aceptando su fatídico destino quedándole solo recordar los momentos que tuvo con su familia y amigos

"oye no te duermas todavía falta que te cuente una historia" el joven en un último intento decide atacarlo pero logra esquivarlo

Al ver el esto el villano niega con la cabeza decepcionado procediendo a estampar la cabeza del héroe en la pared mientras cuenta su historia " verás una vez un joven estaba coloreando y le faltaba el color rojo, al no encontrarlo mató a su perro así con la sangre poder terminar su dibujo" luego observa su trabajo y una risa sale de su boca recordando cómo este héroe muerto trato de detenerlo después de que causará una masacre en un restaurante sin dejar a nadie vivo

"Ya no tardan en venir tus amigos, les vendría bien un regalo" agarrando con la otra mano el cuello empieza a jalarlo así partiendo en dos el cuerpo

Antes de retirase observa la belleza que hizo "mi madre dijo que nunca podría ser un artista, me encantaría que estuvieras aquí para que vieras y fueras parte de esta obra de arte"

"Blow Destroyer esta aqu…..Ahhh!!" Viendo conmocionada a su compañero o lo que queda de él,

Fue tanto que era incapaz de moverse o tan solo decir alguna palabra

En eso siente que la tocan el hombro asustada voltea solo para ver un rostro con una sonrisa llena de dientes afilados con un color negro

antes que ella pudiera reaccionar es atravesada en el pecho con la mano de este asesino, ella lo ve impactada y horrorizada logrando escuchar unas palabras de este Monstruo "que tengas dulces sueño linda" Sacando la garra de su pecho el asesino se da media vuelta dejando el cuerpo muerto de la joven héroe

en eso llega la policia los culés le apuntan con sus pistola "Alto ahí y las manos donde pueda verlas!!!"

Sin darse cuenta aún del atroz suceso que estaba ante ellos

El asesino hace lo que le ordenan "cuidado para donde apuntan, las armas son peligrosas" dicho esto les arrebata sus armas con sus zarcillos, luego les apunta y dispara hasta vaciar las pistolas

"Ven son peligrosas"

Después de eso el asesino se va del lugar y después de un momento de viaje llega a una casa de un antiguo asesinato que cometió, para descansar un poco de sus colegas

"que bien se sintió eso hahahahah!, solo espero que llegue el día para mandarte mis saludos arañita hahahaha!" encendiendo el televisor viendo las noticias "y tú planeas aparecer, sé que estás ahí niña dime qué quieres antes que te mate"

Saliendo de las sombras una joven se para frente de él "yo solo quiero hablar acerca de su arte" decía esta chica con una gran sonrisa en su rostro sacando a relucir sus colmillos

**En la academia después de clases**

se encuentra Peter y Deku descansando sobre una hamaca improvisada echa de telarañas en su salón de clase después de haber ido con recovery girl para que les curara sus heridas

Sabía que te cansaba cuando recovery girl nos cura, pero no sabía que tanto"le decía Peter a su amigo mientras sacaba todas sus extremidades de la hamaca "si, es algo que en veces se nos olvida" con una risa le contestaba Deku al ver la accion de su amigo

Después de un momento Deku observa sus manos y recuerdos pasan por su mente

Desde cómo conoció a All Might hasta ese momento en cual un amigo le brindó ayuda a controlar su poder

Gracias Peter" decía el portador del One for All a su amigo

"Eh? De nada?, pero porque las gracias" un poco confundido por el agradecimiento de su amigo

Extrañado por la respuesta de su amigo decide explicarle "Por ayudarme, ya logre dar dos ataques antes de que se me rompa los dedos aunque solo lo logre hacer dos veces, es algo que yo sin tu ayuda no hubiera logrado" contesta Deku orgulloso pero ala vez cabizbajo por sentía que no estaba listo para tal poder, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Peter

Peter viendo al peliverde quitándose la máscara para que así él pudiera verlo "en realidad el que lo logro fuiste tú, yo solo te di esa pequeña patadita que te faltaba" moviendo su pierna como si estuviera pateando "tú fuiste el que se esforzó y dio todo de sí logrando dar un ataque bastante poderoso, sin lastimarte, ahora en adelante verás que todo será más sencillo, de eso estoy seguro"

Las palabras dichas por su amigo le hicieron sentir más confianza consigo mismo y de sus capacidades, logrando ver en Peter un amigo que lo apoya, que confía en el

Gracias peter" a lo cual solo asiente con la cabeza "puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

Ya la hiciste, pero dispara" dejando por un momento confundido a deku que solo miraba a Peter

Mientras este tenía sus manos atrás de su cabeza

Pues.. quería saber cuáles son tus poderes ya que solo hemos visto lo que puedes hacer, pero que tanto puedes hacer?"

Planearas un tipo de estrategia para derrotarme?"

No"

Trataras de explotar mis debilidades en caso que me vuelva una araña gigante con sed de sangre y poder poner mis huevecillos debajo de un puente para así conquistar al mundo?"

No"

Aras clones míos para así crear un ejército de hombres arañas al saber de mis habilidades y así potenciarlas por un régimen sin moral y poco ético?"

No, yo no aria nada de eso solo quiero saber" deku agitando las manos de un lado a otro

Oh, qué bueno ya tengo suficiente con eso"

Espera te clonaron?"

Seee bueno tengo súper fuerza…" ignorando por completa la pregunta del peliverde

Que tanta fuerza?" Listo para apuntar en su libreta el portador de One for all

Pues…. Con esfuerzo levantaba quince tonelada, pero hay ocasiones que puedo levantar más, no sé tal vez dependiendo la situación, ah cierto esta fuerza aplica a todo mi cuerpo…Bueno piernas"

Deku?" Volteando a ver a su amigo apuntando en su libreta las capacidades que podría obtener si las utiliza a su cien por ciento

"Deku!!"Dejando de apuntar mira un poco apenado agarrándose la cabeza "lo siento Peter, y tú velocidad?"

Pues..mmm… buena pregunta pues puedo esquivar balas a mediana y larga distancias aunque pensándolo bien puedo esquivar balas a un metro de distancia" pensando en las veces que le disparan o peleaba para darse una idea de su velocidad "puedo moverme más rápido de lo que el ojo humano puede ver, pero casi nunca llego a esa velocidad, solo en casos extremos"

Deku? Okey espero que en realidad eso no lo uses en mi contra…. Aunque si usaras tu poder al máximo no ocuparías saber mis debilidades" viendo cómo su amigo vuelve a escribir un montón de notas sobre las capacidades de Peter, este último al ver que no se detenía, prefirió seguir explicándole

También tengo una gran agilidad y flexibilidad, al parecer puedo estirarme más allá de lo que un humano podría ,haciendo poses casi inhumanas.. que más.. cierto tengo sentidos mejorados que pasan por mucho al humano promedio" decía Peter mientras su amigo parecía no parar pronto de escribir

"cierto por último y no menos importante, tengo un sexto sentido que me avisa del peligro y antes que preguntes solo lo dejaré así, ya te revelé demasiado de mis poderes"

Pero, pero … está bien" dejando de apuntar un poco cabizbajo al ver los poderes de su amigo, alguien que seguramente era elogiado por sus grandes poderes y capacidades de control

"Peter me imagino que eras bastante popular en la escuela por tus poderes"

Pff no, para nada no tuve amigos y siempre me molestaban porque soy el clásico estereotipo de nerd, a los únicos que tenia son a mis tíos, aparte mis poderes los obtuve hace tres años atrás"

Muchos recuerdos pasaron por su cabeza, pero sobre todo la culpa

Que? Pero cómo eso es muy poco probable, la mayoría se manifiestan durante la niñez no en la adolescencia" sorprendido por la respuesta de su amigo, dando se cuenta del error que tenía

Pues a mi me mordió una araña bañada en radiación y … Tada salí yo, bueno mis poderes" señalando a sí mismo Mientras miraba a su amigo

Que?!!, entonces tú no deberías de tener poderes" aún más sorprendido por la forma en que obtuvo sus poderes, algo que es casi imposible, un accidente, aunque el los obtuvo gracias a All Might que le pasó su poder, que en el caso de Peter sea una araño radiactiva sonaba casi imposible

Exacto, desde ese día mi vida dio un giro de 180 grados "

Entonces desde ese momento decidiste usarlo para hacer el bien?"

Para nada, al principio los quise para beneficio mío, ya sabes ganar dinero para impresionar a la chica que me gustaba y paso eso"

Qué pasó Peter?"Deku inseguro de si era buena idea de preguntarle lo sucedido

Después de un momento de pensarlo Peter decide hablar después de un suspiro "Deku eres la primera persona que le dire lo qué pasó y todo lo que platicamos aquí no quiero que se lo digas a nadie por favor,….. ya que todavía no me siento a gusto de que los demás los sepan" Deku asiente con la cabeza ante el pedido de su amigo

Yo al obtener los poderes decidí ser luchador amateur y salíendo en la tele,

Pero en una noche después de luchar no me pagaron lo cual me molestó así que me fui a tomar el elevador pero en eso sale corriendo un ladron de la oficina del promotor, recuerdo que el promotor y el guardia me decían que lo detuviera pero enojado lo dejé pasar, al final de cuentas no es mi asunto, así que me dije que desde ese día Peter Parker solo se preocuparía por si mismo"

Habiendo un silencio que empezaba a poner nervioso a deku por el cambio de su amigo

Volviéndose un ambiente un tanto pesado,Llegando a arrepentirse por haber preguntado

Logrando quitar ese nudo en su garganta ante ese recuerdo que se acercaba algo que muy pocos veían, "Que equivocado estaba, al llegar a mi casa veo patrullas así que le pregunto a un oficial lo que sucedió y me dice que mi tío lo habían matado cuando alguien entró a la casa a robar, en eso escucho por la radio de la policia que lo habían encontrado y que se dirigía a unas bodegas cerca de los muelles

así que me puse mi traje casero y voy por el, llego a las bodegas después de buscarlo lo encontré y empezó a golpearlo muchas veces yo.. ..

Otro nudo en la garganta se acercába, sentía que lo estaba viviendo de.nuevo, pasado ya tres años desde aquel fatídico suceso que lo carcomía en lo profundo de su ser, aunque lo miraran feliz, contento, normal… esa culpa e impotencia de aquel momento nunca se fue, sentía que era algo que tenía que cargar por el resto de su vida

Pasaron segundos que parecían minutos hasta que Peter siguió hablando con una tristeza que se escuchaba en su voz

yo quería que sintiera mi dolor, mi sufrimiento quería su vida y después de lanzarlo callendo bajo una lámpara logre ver su cara…… yo quede impactado ya que era el mismo ladron que dejé escapar… eso me afectó demasiado yo... en ese momento estaba confundido y me sentía culpable muy culpable" el joven héroe arácnido apretaba sus manos con fuerza

Algo que su Amigo peliverde se dio cuenta, triste por la historia de su amigo, triste por hacerle recordar ese momento, esperando el desenlace atento a lo dicho por Peter

Lo que hice después fue envolverlo en telaraña y dejarlo a la vista de la policia, de ahí me fui arriba de un edificio para asimilar las cosas…. Te soy sincero yo nunca pedí estos poderes, yo tal vez estuviera mejor sin ellos, pero ahora tengo este poder y tengo la responsabilidad de ayudar a las personas, porque somos lo que elegimos ser y siempre podemos elegir hacer lo correcto" viendo a su amigo con una sonrisa en su rostro y Un brillo en sus ojos que mostraban determinación, esperanza aun después de contar ese momento

Deku nunca pensó haberse equivocado acerca de alguien, el no imaginaba que así sería la vida de Peter, pensaba que era como Bakugo alguien que elogiaban por sus poderes y su manera de controlarlos que era muy popular entre la gente, pero era todo lo contrario

Alguien que nació sin poderes y que recientemente los acaba de tener, sin amigos maltratado por sus demás compañeros, al parecer tenían más en común de lo que esperaba

Bueno esa fue una buena charla, pero se está haciendo tarde"decía Peter mientras se levantaba de la amaca "mañana seguimos entrenando saliendo de clase?"

Claro Peter" salieron de la academia y cada quien se fue a su respectivo hogar

Peter al llegar a la suya se cambia y después de comer se pone un traje completamente negro echo de simple tela gracias al dinero que le dio la academia ya que este fue mucho claro esto solo sería un mes "bueno a patrullar se a dicho" saliendo por una de las ventanas del apartamento en dirección a la ciudad , con el alias de Dusk

Peter después de la plática con All Might, él siguió patrullando pero esta vez no usaba sus lanzaredes ya que se darían cuenta de quien el ,solo usando sus puños para noquearlo y esperaba a que la policia o los Pro héroes llegaran. Para llevarse a los maleantes

También utilizando su traje que cubre todo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, ya que si utilizaba su traje ordinario lo identificarían fácilmente A la vez que ya no utilizaba los lanzaredes usando solo la velocidad

Hubo momentos en los que se topó con Pro-Héroes pero logró escabullirse aprovechando la oscuridad para esconderse gracias a que su es totalmente negro

Aunque otros Pro Héroes le daban un sermón y lo dejaban ir con la condición que lo dejara de hacer, lo bueno que no mostraba sus poderes arácnidos, solo la acrobacia y fuerza

Así no daba sospecha de su verdadera identidad inclusive dejando de hablar para que no identificaran su voz

Al parecer no usar mis lanzaredes me ayudo a moverme aun mejor, si sigo así ya no dependeré tanto de ellos," observando un momento sus muñecas donde deberían de estar sus lanzaredes

"bueno es hora de ir a casa,hoy fue un día más movido que otras ocasiones pero mientras no tenga la licencia no podré patrullar libre mente así que tengo que conformarme con las Zonas cercanas a mi casa" mirando la ciudad desde un pequeño edificio tomándose un momento de tranquilidad

A lo lejos en la oscuridad se observaba una silueta, esperando con paciencia el momento justo para atrapar al joven arácnido

En la casa de Peter

Hogar dulce hogar" acostándose inmediatamente para dormir ya que era muy tarde

Y tenía que descansar ya que tendrías que aparte de ir a la academia entrenar con deku y con momo ya que habían quedado de acuerdo "Que tengas buenas noches tía, te quiero" decía Peter antes de dormir cuando las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos aunque estuviera completamente solo el sabía que su tía estaba con él en su corazón y memorias

**En un lugar desconocido de Japón**

un hombre salía de un callejón con un hambre insaciableUn hambre que solo unos pocos pueden saciar, pero aún con esa hambre

Estába dispuesto a esperas con una paciencia y modales que muy pocos pueden tener

Pero siempre listo para la comida

Mientras una una sonrisa adorna su cara mostrando sus colmillos

———————————————————————

Y ya es todo

Disculpen la tardanza espero no tardar tanto ya que tengo muy bien lo que sucederá posteriormente

Lo sé puede que esté capítulo se pueda considerar de relleno, pero creo que era bueno para que los personajes se conocieran un poco más

Aparte ya se viene lo chido, o eso espero

Una disculpa de antemano por si encuentran falta de ortografía o de continuidad

Sin más muchas gracias a los que le dan su tiempo para leer esta historia en verdad se los agradesco y eso me motiva a mejor en la escritura de la historia

Ya que pues esta es mi primera vez haciendo una así que no estoy muy familiarizado XD

Sin más que tengan un excelente día tarde o noche y ánimo


End file.
